In Dreams
by Cracklin' Rosie
Summary: Isabel has left Jesse and everything she knows to live a life on the run. Now she, Max and Michael are on a search for a man named James who may hold a secret to their continued existence. Will they find him before the newly reinstated Special Unit does?
1. Dancing Through Life

In Dreams

Isabel deals with her emotions while trying to help Max and Michael track down a mysterious man who may have secrets vital to the group's survival. Will they find him before the newly reinstated Special Unit of the FBI does?

_They're dancing. _

"_At Last" by Etta James echoed through the large, elegant ballroom. The flickering light of thousands of candles cast a romantic glow. She looked into his eyes feeling her heart swell with incredible feelings of love and longing…_

The heavy metal sound of Metallica blares forth breaking Isabel's concentration and pulling her brutally back to reality.

"Michael," she growled through clenched teeth, turning her head and glaring at him. But Michael ignored her, drumming on the steering wheel in time to the beating music.

"How many times do I need to ask that you don't play Metallica in the middle of the night!"

"Hey, you can invade Jesse's dreams some other time. I need something to keep me awake. We're in kind of a hurry here," Michael unapologetically stated.

"Don't be so mean, Michael," Maria spoke sleepily from the back of the Volkswagon Bus.

"Yeah, don't be so mean," Isabel affirmed under her breath, tucking the photograph of Jesse back into her pants pocket.

"And whose fault is it anyway, that we had to make a getaway in the middle of the night?" Maria's voice sounded from the back, the tiredness now gone.

There was no answer from Michael. Maria's head appeared between the two front seats, turned to him. She stared at him through the end of the song that had so rudely interrupted Isabel, but there was still no answer from the driver. He kept his eyes on the road and didn't even acknowledge Maria's question. Maria sighed heavily and disappeared to the back again.

Isabel sighed as well, leaning her forehead on the cool glass of the car window, watching the dark, shadowed landscape pass her by. Occasionally she would glimpse a light in the distance, a light of someone out there living their life-their normal life. At times like this Isabel would feel regret that she'd let Jesse go. At times like this she felt tired; she felt she was always acting as the referee between Michael and Maria. Those two had more lover spats than anyone Isabel had ever known.

Then there was Liz and Max…since their wedding a few days ago, they'd been in their own world. Leaving Kyle; Isabel thought maybe he felt some of the lonesomeness that she did. They were both alone on this long road to what felt like nowhere.

Isabel closed her eyes and lowered the window a bit, letting the breeze from the cool desert night cleanse her darkened spirit.

The sudden turn of the vehicle startled Isabel awake. Metallica was still playing on the van stereo and the eastern sky was slowly brightening with the promise of another day.

"Where are we," she asked, rubbing her eyes and feeling quite groggy. She didn't remember falling asleep.

"Not sure," Michael stated. "Someplace called Eagle Rock. Population twenty three," Michael steered the beat up van into the parking lot of a run-down motel.

Isabel counted two cars in the lot of the motel, both with California license plates. Michael parked the van on the edge of the property. Beyond the parking lot Isabel could see a few weathered structures that comprised the town. There wasn't much else beyond the main street.

"Stay," he said, flinging the driver's door open.

Isabel cringed as Michael slammed the door shut, waking the others who were still asleep in the back.

Moments later Isabel heard the serious voice of her brother, Max, speak from the back.

"Where are we?"

"Some town called Eagle Rock. Michael has already gone into the motel office-if they're even open yet," Isabel responded, waiting for Max to curse Michael for acting without him. But there was no response. Instead, Isabel heard some shuffling and the sound of the side door sliding open.

Isabel turned in her seat and watched Max jog to the manager's office where Michael was already inside. Liz, Maria, and Kyle were all awake and watching as well. No one said a word.

Isabel turned back in her seat, facing forward to the expansive yellow landscape before her. Her hand absently traveled to her rear pocket where the worn photograph of her husband was safely stored. The day hadn't even officially begun and already Isabel was weary. She wished she were back in Jesse's dream, dancing…

Moments later the driver's side door opened and Max climbed in. At the same time the sliding side door was closed and Michael climbed in, lying down on the floor of the van next to where Maria had been sleeping.

"Well?" Liz questioned from the back. Isabel leaned her head against the seat, and looked to her brother.

"The guy in the office said a man matching James' description stopped over two nights ago. So we're on the right track. We just have a lot further to go before we are even close to getting to him," Max breathed out, starting the van and pulling back onto the road.

Isabel yawned and climbed into the back, nodding to Liz as she did. "Go ahead and sit up front, Liz."

Liz, her new sister-in-law, smiled in thanks and took Isabel's place in the passenger seat of the Volkswagon. Isabel moved to the far back of the van. Michael was already asleep, and Maria had her latest romance novel out, already halfway through it. Kyle sat silently staring at his hands.

Since they'd left Roswell Kyle hadn't said more than 100 words. Isabel knew he was depressed. He missed his father, and he was worried about the inevitable appearance of alien powers similar to what Liz experienced. And he was alone, like her. Isabel wanted to reach out but she had no idea how to.

Kyle looked up at her as she sat next to him. He offered a weak smile.

"Do you mind?" she asked politely. Kyle shook his head and looked back at his hands.

She could hear the soft whispers of Max and Liz from the front of the bus, and the heavy breathing of Michael as he slept. They sat in silence for a moment, Isabel unable to remember being this uncomfortable in Kyle's presence before.

"If you need to talk, you know I'm here," Isabel offered, trying to sound sincere and hoping she was succeeding.

Kyle turned to her, and Isabel was a little taken aback by the openness she saw in his eyes.

"I'm here too…you know, if you need to talk."

Isabel nodded as she searched Kyle's eyes, but the stark honesty that had been there a moment ago was now gone. Offering a smile, Isabel leaned her head back and rode next to Kyle in silence.


	2. A Sentimental Man

_They were walking down a busy sidewalk. Isabel was following Jesse, who was alone. They were in a city and Isabel had to assume it was Boston-though she'd never been there herself. She felt regretfully glad he had taken her advice and moved on-but she also felt a pang of longing to be with him. _

_Jesse suddenly stopped, staring into a large picture window of a department store. Isabel also paused, trying to keep her distance from him. She wanted so desperately to make her presence known to him but this was his dream, so she held back._

_It felt like an eternity that Jesse stood staring into the window. Isabel, unable to see what he was looking at, watched her husband instead. He was staring almost expressionless through the window when suddenly he began to cry. Isabel's heart tore. She wanted to rush forward and embrace him; she wanted to hold him tight and stroke his soft hair and tell him everything would be alright. _

_But she didn't. She was frozen in place, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car._

_After a few minutes Jesse started walking again, no longer crying but his head hung low. Isabel moved forward to see what was in the window. She felt her own heart leap at the site. It was an exact replica of their living room from their apartment in Roswell. And seated on the plush couch were she and Jesse. They were laughing, and cuddling, and behaving with each other as they had when they were first married; before the "alien business" messed everything up._

_Isabel understood now why Jesse was crying and as much as it hurt her, it also made her feel good; he missed her and he still loved her. Isabel turned her head to look for Jesse, but he had disappeared into the masses of faceless strangers crowding the sidewalk. _

_Slowly the city around her faded away…_

Isabel opened her eyes and stared at Jesse's picture, feeling emotionally exhausted. Once again she had gone to Jesse in his dreams. She was still sitting in the back of the VW bus next to Kyle, who was breathing quite loudly with his head resting heavily on her shoulder. Raising her head to take stock of the others, Isabel saw that everyone but Max, who was driving, had fallen asleep. She couldn't blame them; there wasn't much else to do. She checked her watch and saw it was after 8 in the morning. She wondered fleetingly why Jesse would still be sleeping…

Isabel gently eased her bottom off the ground so she could pocket her photograph of Jesse. Kyle stirred next to her mumbling something about dancing and raised his head off Isabel's shoulder, resting it against the side of the bus.

Isabel looked to the front and met Max's eyes in the rearview mirror. He was looking right at her, so she offered a reassuring smile but was fairly certain her brother didn't buy it. Minutes later the van slowed and stopped. The sudden ceasing of motion woke the others and grumbles of "where are we", and "are we there yet" filled the van.

Max turned in his seat, his eyes still on Isabel. "Break time. We'll stop here for a little bit and stretch our legs."

* * *

"So what's up, Iz?" Max asked as they took a walk away from the others.

Isabel kept her eyes on the ground, watching her worn brown boots bend the few dry blades of grass. She half-shrugged in response to her brother's question.

"I know you miss him," he said. Isabel couldn't help but smile. Max always seemed to know, even when she didn't tell him.

"Yeah, I do," Isabel admitted. She stopped walking, raising her eyes to her brother. What she saw reflected back was the unconditional love she shared with Max, and with Michael.

"It's hard. Especially when I see you and Liz together," Isabel said, smiling apologetically. She knew it wasn't Max's fault Jesse wasn't with her, and it wasn't fair to blame him for being happy. But, it was the truth, and she'd always shared the truth with her brother.

Max opened his mouth to respond but stopped as Isabel raised her hand. "It's not fair I know. It's just how I feel," she said. Max closed his mouth, looking back towards the others before he spoke again.

"You do have ways to visit him," he offered and Isabel had to suppress a grin. Max obviously didn't know she'd been visiting Jesse every night since they'd left Roswell. Sometimes she went in more than once. She found it amusing that her brother would even suggest that she use her powers for this.

"I know. I have been," Isabel admitted as soon as she felt safe speaking out loud. Max nodded, smiling.

"I should have known," he added.

"Well, you have Liz, Michael has Maria, which leaves me and Kyle out on the fringes. In fact," Isabel took her turn to look back at the group. Michael and Maria were sitting at a picnic table making sandwich's, Liz was writing in her new journal, and Kyle was pacing underneath the shade of the picnic shelter, "I think Kyle is the one that needs the help and the attention. He's not doing so well."

Max turned his eye towards the man that once upon a time hated him for getting involved with Liz. "I'll try and talk to him," he finally said.

Isabel suddenly grabbed her brother, embracing him tightly. "Thanks, Max," she said.

"Hey, grubs on!"

Isabel pulled away from her brother at the calling voice of Michael. The four others were gathered around the picnic table, staring at Isabel and Max. Isabel smiled at her brother and the two headed towards their breakfast of peanut butter, jelly and Tabasco sandwich's, and Snapple.

* * *

A little less than an hour later they were back on the road, their stomach's full and their attitudes fresh for another day on the road. Before leaving the rest area they had pulled out a map of the western states that they'd marked the probable trail of James. They were reaching a crossroads. Soon they would have to make a choice, onto Nevada, or onto Utah. They were coming up on Flagstaff, Arizona and only an hour from deciding their destination and either catching up with James, or falling further behind him.

"So what's the plan once we get into Flagstaff?" Maria asked. They were on the road again and they had just passed a road sign indicating they were only 55 miles from Flagstaff, Arizona.

Max driving again and didn't answer at first. Everyone in the VW had their eyes on Max. Whether he wanted it or not, he was their leader and would always be the one they looked too for what to do next.

"Max?" Liz questioned her new husband. Isabel watched her, the way she looked at Max and felt a momentary flash of jealousy. Her hand casually traveled to her rear pants pocket making sure Jesse's photograph was still there, and safe.

"I'm not sure yet. The last three towns were small, and we had no problems tracking him, but Flagstaff is a little larger, so we can't afford to draw attention from the authorities. I only wish Kal had provided us with a little more information," Max answered.

"Where's that postcard he mailed us?" Isabel asked, feeling the need to read it again, even though she had it memorized.

Liz pulled it from the back pages of her journal and passed it back to Isabel. Isabel turned the tattered postcard over in her hands, finding the irony in the picture on the front; a still from the old classic horror film "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". She turned it over and read the scrawling print of their second protector, contemplating any possible hidden meanings.

_Be on the watch for James (5'11", black hair, black rimmed glasses). He knows the secret. The SU knows he knows. Follow Rte 60 and find Snowflake._

"Why didn't Kal just tell us where this James person was to begin with?" Isabel asked, frustrated that they were forced to play this game again, avoiding the Special Unit and searching for mysterious answers they weren't likely to ever find.

"It's a game to him, Iz. He can't not help us, but he can resist helping us outright," Max replied as they passed another road sign, Flagstaff, now only 30 miles away.

Isabel bit on her lip, a stray thought suddenly forming in her mind. "Maybe," she started, but doubting herself she stopped.

"Maybe what," Michael insisted, urging Isabel to continue.

"Where did we get this postcard again?" Isabel asked.

"In Taos, where I mailed my journal back to my dad-," Liz answered, but cut herself off. "Wait-you think he knew?"

Isabel nodded. "I do. I think he knew we'd be in Taos and he arranged to have this postcard there for us. Maybe he'll do the same in Flagstaff?"

"So what, we go to every Post Office and Mailbox rental place asking for a postcard addressed to the "Roswell Aliens"?" Kyle piped up, the bitterness and tiredness evident in his voice.

"Well, yes and no. This one was addressed to Max. I think we do need to search all the Post Offices, and other mailbox places, and ask for a postcard addressed to Max. I think he's left us another clue," Isabel ignored Kyle's tantrum.

"Right, we can split up and search. Michael and Maria, Isabel and Liz, and Kyle and I," Max paired off the sextet. Isabel met her brother's eyes in the mirror, giving a slight nod.

"Right, great, can't wait," Isabel heard Kyle mumble as he fell back against the side of the VW and closed his eyes.


	3. Dear Old Shiz

_They stood in front of the window of the pet store where there were three very furry puppies playing together._

"_Oh, please, Jesse!" Isabel gave her new husband a million dollar smile and batted her long eyelashes._

"_Soon, Iz. I promise," was his response as he avoided her gaze. "And don't look at me like that!"_

_Isabel grinned, and grasping Jesse's hand, the two walked on…_

"Isabel!"

Liz's piercing call stopped Isabel in her tracks. She was suddenly aware that she almost entered a busy intersection where she would definitely have been hit by one of many speeding cars.

"Distracted?" Liz questioned.

Isabel offered a crooked, apologetic smile and as the traffic broke, the two girls crossed the street and walked on in silence. It had been only a few months ago that she and Jesse had decided to get a puppy. Now here she was…

The group had split as Max had paired them, each heading a different direction in search of a postcard, addressed to Max. Isabel almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculous nature of her life at this point.

Liz and Isabel had come across one store that rented mailboxes-but no messages had been left. The store clerk, a young teenager, had given them suspicious stares after they had asked for a postcard addressed to Max. They had quickly left the small store-suppressing the urge to giggle.

Twenty minutes and four blocks later they had not come upon any other mailbox locations or a Post Office. Now they were at the edge of town, only the desert landscape and a few houses beyond them.

Stopping, Isabel jumped as Liz suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Liz!" she exclaimed, ready to remind her new sister-in-law not to scare her like that.

"Shh!" was Liz's response, "Don't make any sudden movements. I think we're being followed."

Isabel wanted to roll her eyes. _Didn't she remember that Isabel was alien and could protect them if necessary?_

Liz, probably realizing how silly she sounded, released Isabel's arm.

Cautiously the two girls slowly turned to look behind them, than they did start laughing. The sidewalk was empty except for a scrawny, dirty mutt. They were being followed by a dog.

Isabel, wiping her eyes, felt her laughter fade as she recalled again the memory she had just been thinking of; she and Jesse shopping for a puppy.

Isabel stared at the skinny dog, its large chocolate eyes examining them like they were the strange ones. Isabel started towards it, ignoring Liz's protests from behind her.

"Isabel! Stop," Liz grabbed Isabel's arm. They were about five feet from the dog, which continued to stand and stare, its skinny tail wagging slowly.

"It might bite," Liz cautioned as Isabel reached her hand out to the animal, allowing it to get her scent.

The dog stepped forward and opening its mouth it began licking Isabel's hand, its tail now wagging fiercely.

"I don't think he's going to bite," Isabel smiled over her shoulder at Liz.

Isabel, noticing a thin rope tied around the dog's neck, pulled on it, revealing a very grimy tag indicating the dog had received all its shots, and that its name was Shizzam.

"Shizzam," Isabel whispered. Immediately the dog responded by sitting and offering its paw to be shaken.

"Uh, that was weird," Liz observed as she kneeled next to Isabel. Isabel just laughed, and grasping the dog's paw she shook it.

"Well, he used to belong to someone. He's got a name. And these tags…," Isabel tried to scrape some of the caked on dirt off, "it looks like he's from somewhere in Colorado, I think."

"Poor boy, I bet someone is missing you," Isabel added, scratching the dog.

He was a very light tan color, with spots of darker brown and white surrounding his muzzle and eyes. His ears were black, and his tail was also black with a white tip. Isabel couldn't even begin to guess what breeds had to mix to create such a strange looking dog.

The dog, Shizzam, leaned into Isabel, letting her scratch and pet him. Liz, who was squatting next to Isabel, reached out and the two girls showered the scrawny dog with attention.

Several minutes later Liz stood.

"Isabel, we should get back. We are on kind of a tight schedule."

Isabel, knowing Liz was right, sighed reluctantly. Everything came back to the alien business. _When will we have to stop fighting just to live?_ Isabel wondered.

Giving Shizzam one last pat, Isabel stood and she and Liz started back, taking the same path they had just walked. Isabel, feeling bad for leaving the dog behind, turned to look back and stopped as she saw him following them.

"Uh, Liz, I think we have a slight problem," Isabel stopped and as Liz turned, the dog started trotting towards them.

"Great," was Liz's reply.

* * *

"Nice mutt."

Isabel smirked as Maria smacked Michael's shoulder.

"I think he's adorable," Maria added, leaning down to pet Shizzam. Michael glared at the dog while rubbing his arm where Maria had just punched him.

"Well, he kind of followed us," Liz explained as she, Isabel and Michael stood around the dog and Maria. Max and Kyle hadn't returned to the van yet.

"Did you guys find anything?" Liz asked Michael as Maria ran off with the dog.

"No," he answered shortly, still glaring at the dog.

"Michael, what is your problem?" Isabel asked, unable to keep the annoyed tone from her voice.

Michael turned his glare from the dog to Isabel. "I don't like dogs, okay?"

"Look, Max and Kyle are back," Liz blurted before Isabel could respond, probably saving them all from a pointless argument. They all turned to the west where Max and Kyle were walking back from town.

* * *

"Read it again," Michael said.

Max and Kyle had found what they had been seeking. On the edge of town had been a small, out of the way mailing center where a postcard waited for them.

"Are you laughin' yet," Max read, "and laughin' is capitalized," he added. The postcard featured a picture of an old western movie, High Noon.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Michael demanded, very obviously frustrated.

"I have no idea," Max replied, sounding defeated.

"Well, obviously laughin' is the important word, since it's capitalized," Kyle blurted, "so all we have to do is figure out what is meant by it."

"Yeah, all we have to do," Michael snapped. "No big problem trying to-."

"Shut up, Michael," Maria blurted, cutting Michael off. He frowned at her, than crossed his arms and pouted.

Isabel tried to think through the clue. Shizzam, or Shiz-as she'd nicknamed him, was at her side, his tail wagging as Isabel absently scratched behind his ears.

"Maybe it's another town," Liz offered, "That seems to be the game he's playing."

"Brilliant," Max smiled at Liz, causing Isabel to roll her eyes catching Kyle doing the same thing. They grinned at each other, sharing a moment of their own.

Max retrieved the Atlas from the van and opened the book to Arizona.

"Here we are," Max laid his finger on Flagstaff. "There are only a few possible routes out of here, so…,"

Max's voice trailed off as they all crowded around the atlas.

"Here," he said as they all looked to where he was pointing. There was a small town on the Arizona-Nevada border; Laughlin, Nevada.

* * *

"Iz, we can't bring the dog. Seriously. Think about it!" Max insisted for the third time. Isabel and her brother were walking with Shiz, the others were waiting in the van for them to return.

"But we can't just leave him here in the desert!" Isabel looked down at the mutt, his large chocolate eyes piercing her heart. Isabel silently cursed herself. She had fallen in love with the mutt.

"Isabel! He can't come. That's it. We'll take him back into town and drop him off on a residential street corner. Someone is bound to pick him up. And maybe they'll track down his owners, since he has those vet tags from Colorado," Max put his hand on Isabel's arm. "We have to take care of this problem with this mystery guy. We need to be fast, and silent, and mobile. We can't cart around a stray dog. I'm sorry."

"I know you're right. But he's so sweet, and he really likes me. And, well," Isabel paused as a lump formed in her throat, "he reminds me of Jesse. We were going to get a puppy…before everything blew up in our faces."

The brother and sister stood in the darkening afternoon, while Shiz paced around them, a slight whimper escaping him. Isabel was certain he knew what was going on and was trying to plead his case to come along.

"Let's go," Max softly spook, taking Isabel's hand and gently leading her back towards the van. Isabel let Max guide her. She was curious to talk to him about Kyle, but she was tired. She really didn't feel she could handle Kyle-drama at the moment.

Back at the van, Michael sat in the driver's seat with the van running, Metallica once again blaring from the radio. Maria sat in the passenger seat and as Max and Isabel climbed in after the dog they both turned.

"Is that smelly mutt coming too?" Michael grunted, scowling.

"No," Max firmly stated before anyone else could respond.

There were murmurs of protestation from the others, but no real battle was fought over the dog. Isabel held him as they drove through the town, looking for a good spot to drop him. Max directed Michael towards a street across from a small city park where there were about four children playing.

"This is it, Izzy," Max said, sliding the van door open. "If one of these kids doesn't take the dog home I'll be surprised."

Isabel said nothing as she hopped out of the van, Shiz following her, his tail wagging, his eyes looking to her, waiting for what was next.

"Go, Shiz," Isabel whispered as she kneeled down to hug the mutt. "Find a good home, if you can."

The dog seemed to understand. He backed away, his tail no longer wagging as Isabel climbed back into the van. A single tear fell from her eye. Shiz stared at the van until it was out of sight. Isabel knew, because she stared at Shiz until he was no longer in sight.

Isabel didn't know why a mangy mutt that she'd only spent half a day with would have such an affect on her, but she felt as if she were losing everything she'd had all over again.

The van, silent except for the throbbing beat of Metallica, drove west into the setting sun-destined for Laughlin, Nevada.


	4. Popular

Traveling and living like they were was exhausting and soon after leaving Flagstaff Isabel passed out.

Awhile later, waking from a vague but disturbing dream, Isabel looked around the quiet, dark van. Everyone was asleep except Max, who was still driving, and Liz. Isabel sighed, trying to shrug off the doomsday feelings plaguing her. Silently she pulled Jesse's picture from her back pocket, caressing the glossy, flat surface and fighting the tears that threatened to burst forth.

Isabel was afraid. The love she felt for her husband was fading just a little each day. With only a photograph and her ring to remember him by, Isabel felt the distinctness of the distance between them. It broke her heart every time she thought about it and she wondered if anyone had ever died from a broken heart. She sure felt it was possible.

The van swayed beneath as the road stretched endlessly ahead. The gentle motion paired with the soft murmurs of Max and Liz soon lulled Isabel back to sleep, the photograph of Jesse still clutched loosely in Isabel's palm. Thoughts of him swarmed her mind.

_Isabel and Jesse are together. Hand in hand they enter what looks like a school gymnasium. There are bright streamers of flowing colors crossing the ceiling, and there is soft music playing. A banner at the front of the gym pronounces, "WELCOME BACK, CLASS of '95". _

_Strangers come up to them, greeting them like they are long lost friends finally reunited. Isabel starts to understand. This is Jesse's high school class reunion. These are his friends. Isabel feels herself loosening up, enjoying the scene before her. Jesse certainly had a lot of friends Isabel observes, smiling at her husband._

_He returns her smile but quickly it fades. So does the friendly chatter that had been surrounding them. The music also stops. Isabel, feeling confused, tried to reach out to Jesse but he backs away, his face alight with fear and revulsion. Isabel turns in a circle, all the faces around her showing the same fear, the same revulsion._

_Coming full circle she faces Jesse once again. "Jesse-," she starts, uncertain about what is going on._

"_Get out of here, freak," a tall, gorgeous, black-haired beauty says. She is now gripping Jesse's arm and Isabel notices her ring, the ring Jesse had given her in Roswell when he had proposed, was now on this woman's left hand._

_Isabel raises her own hand to confirm that her ring was still there. For a moment Isabel thinks she is standing under a colored spotlight. Moving a few steps forward (and absently sensing the surrounding crowd taking a few steps back) Isabel still stares. Her hand was green and it wasn't changing as she moved; and her ring was gone._

"_Freak," a loud male voice called out._

"_Freak!" a shrill woman's voice joined and soon there was a chorus of people calling Isabel names._

"_Monster!"_

"_Alien!"_

"_Thing!"_

_Backing towards the exit the crowd follows, screaming at her. Isabel searchs for Jesse but he is with them, calling her names and gripping the beautiful woman's arm like he used to hold hers._

_Spinning on her heel Isabel flees the names and wicked laughter carrying on the breeze behind her…_

Silent tears wetted Isabels cheeks as she woke up from the nightmare. She had a tight grip on Jesse's photograph. Cringing with residual emotional pain Isabel shoved Jesse back into her pocket.

"Okay, Iz?" Max called from the front. He was watching her in the rearview mirror.

Isabel nodded.

"Bad dream, I'll be fine," she said settling back in her seat and staring out the window into the blackness of the night desert.

"When we get to Laughlin we're gonna get a hotel room. We can rest until morning then see if we can track down the next clue," Max was still watching her, so Isabel forced a smile.

"Okay," she said, a little too cheerily and secretly she thanked Liz when her sister in law distracted Max with a whispered question.

Finally, after a seemingly endless trek from Flagstaff, the van and its occupants arrived in Laughlin, Nevada.

* * *

"Isabel Evans?"

It was a stranger's voice, yet familiar somehow. Isabel and the others were having breakfast in a local diner when a young woman approached their table.

"Yes?" Isabel responded as she looked to the young woman. She had short, brown hair and a heavily freckled nose and for Isabel it was as if a time warp had engulfed her and she was back in Roswell at a sleepover party with her friends, Jamie, Karrie, and…

"Meg!" Isabel shrieked as she leapt from the booth, eliciting annoyed looks from the other patrons and looks of confusion from her travel companions.

Meg grinned and the two embraced, giggling all the while.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel blurted, astonished to have run into anyone she knew in Laughlin, let alone Meg. Meg had been from the richest family in Roswell and just weeks before the shooting at The Crashdown and the ensuing years of hiding and lying, Meg's family had moved to Los Angeles.

Isabel had meant to keep in touch, but with the shooting she had completely forgotten her old friend. A wave of guilt swept over her as she remembered how upset they all had been when Meg left. It had been a devastating blow for a 16 year old girl.

"Everyone this is Meg Jacobs. She was my best friend back in Roswell. Her family moved just before-," Isabel faltered. She had about said just before the shooting. "-she moved right after the start of tenth grade."

Isabel corrected herself and presented her old friend. Meg smiled confusingly.

"This is Max, you remember Max-," Isabel winked and motioned around the table as she introduced everyone else. "-Liz Parker, Maria Deluca, Michael Guerin, and Kyle Valenti."

"The Sheriff's son?" Meg blurted, her expression displaying her unfavorable thoughts about Isabel's traveling companions. Kyle simply stared back at Meg and slowly nodded.

"Yes, I am the Sheriff's son," Kyle said slowly, stifling a laugh.

"Right, nice to meet you all," Meg turned from the table to face Isabel, "come sit with me for a minute, I want to catch up with you!"

Isabel looked to Max, and he shrugged. Isabel, glad for some human contact and conversation outside the alien business, grinned and followed Meg to a booth on the other side of the small diner. She thought she heard some sniggering from behind her but she didn't even care.

"So, what are you doing here? And what are you doing with those people?" Meg asked as they sat. Isabel could see her brother and her friends at their booth from her seat. She watched them talking and laughing.

"We're just taking a long road trip to Las Vegas, in celebration of graduation," Isabel lied, amazed at how easy it came to her and how utterly believable her lie was. "What about you? I never thought I'd ever see you again, let alone in Laughlin, Nevada!"

Meg grinned and flashed her left hand in front of Isabel. "I'm getting married!"

Isabel smiled at her friend's obvious happiness and examined the tiny diamond. It was nothing like the engagement rings Meg used to talk about expecting from her fiancé. It was tiny, and set in a thin gold band. Isabel couldn't even guess its weight in carats as it was so small. Isabel kept her own, significantly larger ring, under the table and out of sight.

"It's lovely! Tell me more," Isabel urged as Meg lowered her hand and lovingly adjusted the band on her finger.

"His name is Jesse, he's an actor," at the name Isabel started, the shock of hearing her own husbands name come from another woman's mouth brought back images of her nightmare-Jesse with another woman on his arm.

"Isabel, are you alright? You are white as a sheet," Meg asked, concerned.

Isabel nodded as she forced a smile. "I'm just a little tired. Please, continue, I'm interested to hear about what's been happening."

Over Megs shoulder Isabel saw Max and the others stand to leave. Max motioned that they were going to search. Isabel nodded understanding and for the first time in a long time was grateful she could forego the "alien stuff" for "normal stuff".

"Well, Jesse's an up and coming actor, as I said. He works on that daytime soap, The Hospital. Have you seen it?"

Isabel shook her head. She hadn't watched any television in years.

"Well, he's just been signed as a contract actor on that show. He says he'll get me a larger diamond after he makes some money. I told him I didn't care," Meg once again stroked her tiny ring, "We met at a party on the UCLA campus. I'm going there in the fall," Meg boasted her future plans and Isabel felt twinges of jealousy start to invade her otherwise pleasant mood.

"That's so great! I'm so glad for you!" Isabel forced herself to be joyful. She was happy for her friend, but she was also saddened. There were so many chances and opportunities that were vanishing from her the longer she was away from her own Jesse.

"So, is Kyle your boyfriend?" Meg leaned over and asked in a subdued voice.

"NO!" Isabel protested, perhaps a little too vehemently. "I mean, no. We're just friends," Isabel slid her own ring off her hand and slipped it into her pants pocket, just in case.

Meg nodded knowingly and Isabel sighed. She was too exhausted to keep insisting that she and Kyle were just friends. Let Meg believe what she wanted. No harm in that. Kyle wasn't such a bad guy and Isabel could do a lot worse.

"So how did you end up here?" Isabel asked, moving the conversation away from her own, sad, love life.

"Oh," Meg's face fell a bit as she considered the question, "well, my parents were less than thrilled that I wanted to get married before I even started college, and they refused to help us pay for the wedding. Believe it or not, Jesse is from Laughlin. We came back here to be with his family and tomorrow we'll be having a very small, family only ceremony in his childhood church. You should come! I would love to have you stand up with me," Meg looked on Isabel with such hope that Isabel found herself dreaming of staying on and helping her friend through her wedding day.

Realism set in, however, and Isabel slowly and sadly shook her head.

"I can't, Meg. I'm sorry. We are on a particular schedule that can't be strayed from," she explained, knowing how weak and pathetic an excuse it really was.

Meg sighed with disappointment. "I guess I understand. You should tell your brother to stop being so anal about stuff. He needs to relax and live a little!"

Isabel wanted to laugh. Meg had no idea…

The two girls chatted a little while longer, reminiscing about old friends, and soon Jesse came in and Isabel saw how completely in love they were with each other. Her heart ached to feel that joy again.

As they parted ways they promised to keep in touch. Meg gave Isabel the address of Jesse's apartment in Los Angeles and Isabel pocketed it, knowing she would probably never have any contact with her old friend again.

Back at the van, parked at the local park, Isabel sat outside in the hot sun and read one of Maria's romance novels. As the morning wore on Isabel grew sleepy. She set aside the novel and curled up on the bench seat in the van. A shaft of sunlight shone down on her, flecks of dust dancing in the air. On the verge of slipping into sleep, loud voices, namely Michael, brought Isabel to a sitting position.

They were back and they were arguing. Isabel stepped out of the van and waited for the group to reach her. She couldn't make out what was being said as they were all talking at once. They stopped as they reached Isabel.

Stepping forward, Max shook his head. "Nothing. I don't know what to do now. I was certain this was the place. If we don't figure out where James is running too and get to him first…"

Isabel didn't need him to finish to know.


	5. One Short Day

**Author's Note: **I am assuming several things in this chapter-above all, how Isabel's alien powers work. Since we are never really told what and how (specifically), I have taken liberty with them. I hope it's not too much. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"It makes sense though. Nothing else does," Maria argued, defending their decision to leave Flagstaff for Laughlin.

They were all seated around a picnic table in the park. There had been no clues found to lead them to where James might be and they were now questioning their original interpretation of the postcard found in Flagstaff.

Isabel nodded automatically in agreement, but her mind was elsewhere, her thoughts dwelling once again on Jesse; her Jesse; he was always good at puzzles and plays on words. He would know what this meant, Isabel was certain.

Her mind flashed with a thought, an idea, and she stood suddenly, startling the group at the table.

She smiled, the first real smile she'd felt cross her lips in weeks.

"I have an idea," she grinned.

* * *

"Isabel, are you sure about this?" Liz eyed her with concern. Isabel simply nodded. She had to do this, for herself. It was selfish, but it could also help their group. Isabel really hoped it would work.

"You know he might be at work, he might be in a meeting, you could really scare him doing this," Max warned.

Again Isabel nodded.

"I know. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Max shrugged in resignation and moved to sit next to Isabel. Brother and sister locked eyes for a moment before Isabel turned to the task before her.

Breathing deeply, Isabel cleared her mind; she placed Jesse's well worn, bent, and faded picture on the picnic table. She concentrated as she calmed herself, letting her mind free and slip away from where she was. She experienced a floating sensation as she crossed whatever barriers existed that allowed her access to other's thoughts and dreams, and then she was there. She glanced around, finding herself in a large, brightly lit office. Jesse was seated behind a large desk writing notes on a yellow legal pad. There was a wall of windows behind him and Isabel saw they were very high up, and Jesse had an amazing view of the city. An immense feeling of pride welled within her as she watched him working, and she was happy (but somewhat disheartened) that he looked well.

Isabel was about to make her presence known when there was a soft knock on the door. Slowly it opened and a very pretty young woman entered with some mail. She placed it on the desk, smiled and left. Jesse never raised his head.

Isabel was proud of her husband but still she was caught by surprise; the woman had looked a little too much like the one from her dream; the one who had taken over her life with Jesse.

Isabel waited a few moments just in case the assistant came back into the office. As the time slowly crept by Isabel slowly released her apprehensions about the woman and she concentrated on Jesse.

Her fear was palpable. The last time Isabel had invaded the mind of someone not asleep it had been Max and he had been drugged. She'd never gone to someone who was fully awake and conscious. Getting in hadn't been hard, and she hoped that communicating with Jesse would be as easy.

Taking one final moment to gather her strength and composure, Isabel came forward and announced her presence to Jesse.

If anyone had entered the office of Jesse Ramirez that afternoon they undoubtedly would have thought Jesse had either had a stroke, or lost his mind. For the ten minutes that Isabel was with him (in his head) Jesse sat slack-jawed at his desk, drool slowly pooling and eventually dripping over the edge of his lower lip. His hands were frozen, poised over his legal pad while his pen remained gripped tightly and in mid-stroke of the word he had been writing. His eyes were vacant, lost to reality as his mind worked within itself-trying to cope with the new presence.

"_Jesse?" Isabel spoke in what felt like reality, but what was really a scene inside Jesse's mind. _

_The man, her husband and love, paused at his desk, than shook his head as if to clear it. He was resisting, and Isabel felt a momentary wave of fear. She didn't want to be too forceful; she didn't want to hurt him._

"_Jesse," Isabel spoke louder and more powerfully, moving a few steps towards him. Again he paused, but longer then the first time. His expression was one of confusion. Isabel could see he was struggling, and her heart ached to reach out to him, to stroke his cheek and press his head to her chest._

Stop it, _Isabel scolded herself._

"_Jesse! Please, hear me!" Isabel put all her strength into sending the message. She watched as Jesse's eyes widened and he looked right at her. _

_Isabel grinned at the shock on his face. Jesse's mouth worked soundlessly, he seemed to want to speak, but no sound emitted. He faltered between looks of confusion and looks of surprise. Isabel, who wanted to give him time to adjust to her presence, tried to send him soothing feelings._

_She felt him panic and fight for control, and Isabel felt her power weakening. She couldn't hold on much longer so she forged ahead, hoping that she was doing the right thing, and not for the wrong reasons._

"_Jesse, I don't have much time. We need your help," Isabel spoke to him again and he continued to stare at her in disbelief._

"_You're really here?" he finally responded, his panic abated as he accepted her presence and eased the struggle Isabel had to keep the connection._

_  
"I'm really with you, yes," Isabel responded, leaving explanations for another time-at least she hoped there would be another time._

"_Jesse, please listen carefully. After we left Roswell we received a cryptic message from Kal, our protector-the one that is still alive."_

"_He basically told us that we were in danger, again. A man named James McPhee knows about us, and the special unit is hot on his trail. We are trying desperately to find him first, with little help from Kal. He keeps leaving us clues to James' whereabouts but we're stumped. We've hit a dead end."_

_Jesse stared at Isabel with a look of confusion. "Izzy, I don't understand. Why not just order Kal to tell you where this James person is? I thought he was programmed to take orders from you?"_

"_That would be great if we knew where Kal was!" Isabel was beginning to feel her connection faltering again. "Jesse, we've got to hurry, I can't hold this connection much longer!"_

"_What can I do?" Jesse rose from his desk._

"_By helping us, you will know where we are. Is that a risk you want to take?" Isabel questioned._

"_Yes! What can I do?" Jesse repeated his question, moving closer to Isabel._

_The postcard, which Isabel was gripping firmly back in Nevada, appeared in her hand and she handed it to Jesse. _

"_We were in Flagstaff when we found this," Isabel watched Jesse read the postcard. "We deduced that we were being led to Laughlin, Nevada. It was the only town within any reasonable distance that made any sense when put against the clue," Isabel waited with hopeful eyes while Jesse studied the words scribbled on the postcard._

"_I can't see that there's any other meaning other than the name of the town. I think you were probably right in your assumption. How do these get to you?" Jesse handed the postcard back and as Isabel took it their fingers touched. The room around her faded in and out of focus as Isabel's concentration wavered. She quickly pulled her hand back and the room strengthened._

"_The last two were waiting for us at mailbox stores, like Mailboxes, Etc., and The UPS Store. But nothing was waiting in Laughlin."_

"_Maybe you need to wait longer?" Jesse offered. "I'm sorry Iz-I hope that helps."_

_Isabel forced a smile as she nodded. She stared at her husband, finally allowing the feelings of love and loss to surface._

"_Isabel-I miss you," Jesse spoke softly and Isabel felt her eyes welling with tears._

"_I miss you too, Jesse, so very much," Isabel spoke, tears spilling over her eyelids._

_Jesse reached out to her and try as she might, Isabel couldn't hold on to the connection. Her emotions were out of control and as she felt the pull of reality dragging her back she thought she heard Jesse calling for her…_

Isabel struggled to open her eyes, and she could feel her cheeks were wet with tears. The others were all looking at her, Liz and Maria looked on the verge of tears themselves.

Isabel fought the exhaustion that threatened to overtake her long enough to try and relay what she had been told.

"Jesse, he agreed with what we decided. He couldn't see that there was any other option-," Isabel whispered weakly, trying to smile. The pain in her heart was too much however, and she started to cry. Her mind was so tired…

Max reached out and held her, and Isabel let him hold her as she sank into his comforting and loving embrace.

God, she was tired.

Unable to resist any longer, Isabel gave in and passed out in her brother's arms.


	6. I'm Not That Girl

_She was dancing again. As she looked around she saw she was in Jesse's law office. The desk was gone and pale cream-colored draperies where hanging from the three inside walls. Candles lit the scene romantically. The wall of windows was unobstructed, the city lights beyond were glowing brightly. _

_Isabel started to move in closer to her partner but realized it wasn't Jesse. She was dancing with Kyle. She tried to pull away but Kyle only held her more tightly to him. She struggled to free herself, and as she did she saw they were not alone. Movement to her left caused her to look and she was shocked to see Michael dancing with Tess. As Kyle led her in a slow, spinning waltz around the room, she saw Max dancing with Maria, and Liz dancing with Jesse. _

_Isabel couldn't figure out what was happening. Why were they dancing with the wrong partners and why was Tess there? _

_The soft music that had been playing at a slow waltz began to speed up and the couples dancing around her started spinning and twirling at an alarming rate. Kyle was trying to lead Isabel at the same pace but she couldn't keep up. Her feet kept getting tangled together and she was growing frustrated._

"_Isabel."_

_The twirling and spinning figures of her friends circled at a dizzying speed around her while a silent Kyle gripped her tightly and tried to keep up with the others._

"_Isabel."_

_She looked around the room. None of her friends were speaking, yet she could clearly hear her name being called._

"_Isabel."_

_Suddenly the music stopped and the dancing couples froze mid-spin. Even Kyle was frozen in pose. Isabel pried her hand from his and stepped away from him, uneasy._

"_Isabel."_

"_WHAT!" she yelled back to the silent room._

"_Isabel." _

_This time her name was nothing more than a whisper, and the voice came from right over her left shoulder. Slowly she turned…_

"Isabel?"

Eyes popping wide open, Isabel shot straight up, her breath shallow and for a brief moment she thought she might hyperventilate. She tried to remember what it was she had seen before…

"Are you okay?"

Isabel turned to the voice. Kyle's worried face stared back at her and for a moment Isabel feared he knew what she had been dreaming. But then she scolded herself. Why should she be afraid? It's not like it was a romantic dream; it was more like a strange, borderline nightmare.

"Yeah, Kyle, I'm fine. I just had a really weird dream," Isabel forced a smile as she ran her hands through her hair. It felt greasy and Isabel wished for a hot shower. She looked around the empty van. The light outside seemed strange, different than she remembered from when they were sitting at the picnic table.

"You've been passed out since yesterday afternoon. Maria wanted to take you to the nearest hospital when you didn't wake up. But Max calmed her down. He said you were just sleeping and that if you weren't awake by the time they got back they would take you to see someone."

"Back? Back from where?" Isabel questioned, her brain was foggy and she felt unable to process thoughts clearly. _How could I sleep through an entire day?_ She thought as her stomach voiced its unhappiness, rumbling hungrily.

"They went out to check the post office and the two mailbox stores again. Just in case we got here too soon," Kyle shrugged as if it was no big deal and they weren't on a tight timeline.

"Wait, I've been asleep straight through since yesterday afternoon?" Isabel asked again, finally processing what Kyle had told her. Kyle nodded confirmation.

"What did I tell you about what Jesse told me?" Isabel asked, hoping something had helped. She couldn't remember much and she didn't think she'd be actively entering anyone's dreams for at least a few days.

Kyle just shook his head.

"Nothing?" Isabel asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, you said he thought what we did was correct. That coming to Laughlin is what we should have done, but that's it," Kyle watched her and Isabel just stared ahead, incredulous that she spent all that energy only to end up not really helping at all. Yes, she had seen Jesse and that had been wonderful. But the torture of those moments with him in mind had been just a cruel tease and now Isabel was afraid she'd caused herself more hurt.

Fighting immense frustration, Isabel slid the van door open and jumped out. The air was already hot and dry and as soon as she left the comfort of the van she regretted it.

"I am so sick of this. So sick, and so tired," Isabel groused to herself as she strode across the small park where they had evidently stayed the night, kicking branches and small stones. It didn't take her long to reach the edge of the greenbelt where a brown desert landscape stretched before her. Turning in frustration, she stared across the tiny park at the open door of the van where Kyle stood, watching her.

"What the hell is going on with me," Isabel whispered as she clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms-the physical pain a relief from the emotional pain she'd been enduring silently since they'd left Roswell. She suddenly realized she was incredibly angry and she didn't really know how to channel it. She was angry with Max and Liz, and she was angry with Michael and Maria. But mostly she was angry with herself. Sure, she missed Jesse; but now that she'd had something of a moment with him, she was certain the loneliness would be stronger than ever.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Isabel grumbled under her breath as she slowly paced back to the van.

Isabel knew she was being selfish, again. She didn't care. She wanted free of this burden. Free from missing Jesse, free from the memories of his hands on her, free from the memories of his soft kisses. It was excruciating to know he was still alive and she couldn't be with him. For a moment she wished he were dead. At least then she wouldn't have to think about what she was missing out on. But that wish passed fleetingly, because Isabel really didn't want Jesse dead. She wanted him happy; but she wanted to be happy as well.

* * *

It wasn't long after Isabel returned to the van that Max and the others also returned. Isabel was graced with hugs from everyone but Michael. He just slapped her on the back saying he'd known she'd wake up. Isabel had to laugh at that.

The group was frustrated however, especially Max. They had been unable to find any clues. Isabel tried not to take it personally as she felt like a failure to her brother for being unable to help more when she visited Jesse.

They did bring back some food and Isabel, ravenous after almost 24 hours without eating, happily stuffed her face. The others were drowsy after eating and they settled themselves in the shade of the van to sleep.

Neither Isabel nor Max were tired so brother and sister took the time alone to talk about things, Isabel finally breaking her silence and confiding in her brother.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Kyle?" Isabel asked, referring to their discussion from several days ago.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't say much, just that he missed his dad and that it was hard to see Me and Liz, and Michael and Marie be so, what did he say? Cuddly with each other."

Isabel smiled. They were walking the perimeter of the small park, and Isabel was surprised that in their two days here they hadn't seen a single child or anyone else use the area.

"Well, he's right. For me it's pretty hard too. But I miss Jesse. Max, I miss him so, so, so much," Isabel felt her voice crack and she struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to burst forth.

Max didn't respond and they continued their slow walk, Isabel thinking of Jesse and wondering if she'd ever really get past this pain.

"What are we going to do about the other thing? About James? If you've been unsuccessful in finding clues, what do we do, stay here?" Isabel changed the subject and immediately her sadness abated a bit.

Max just shrugged and Isabel felt sorry for her brother. He didn't want to be responsible for making all the decisions yet most of the time Isabel and the others made him be responsible; the curse of being the king, whether it was recognized or not. He was engineered for leadership and Isabel feared until they parted ways or they were separated by death Max would always be the final word in everything they did.

"I guess I can ask one thing of you, going back to what we were talking about before," Max suddenly spoke and Isabel waited.

"Be Kyle's friend," Max stopped walking.

"I am," Isabel responded, confused.

"I know, but there's a distance you keep from him, from everyone," Max shook his head, "if Kyle doesn't feel like he can't talk to someone, he may lose control and be a danger to himself, but especially us."

Isabel wanted to roll her eyes at Max's statement but she refrained.

"Fine," she conceded, "I'll be more, open as you imply, with Kyle."

But inside Isabel was a little disappointed with her brother, feeling as though she were being punished, put on a lifetime babysitting job for a boy not even a year younger than herself.

* * *

As the sun began to set on Laughlin, Nevada, Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Liz, and Kyle sat around the picnic table in silence. No one had an idea on what to do next and Isabel knew, as always, that the burden of the decision would eventually fall to Max as it always did.

"Let's just go to Vegas," Michael blurted breaking the silence and everyone groaned in protest.

"Michael, we aren't going to Vegas. Stop suggesting it!" Isabel responded to what had been the fourth or fifth time he'd put the thought out there. Michael shot a glare at Isabel, and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. The steady beat somehow caused Isabel to suddenly remember that her friend Meg was getting married that night. Checking her watch, she noticed the ceremony was moments from starting.

She stood suddenly and everyone turned to her, expectant looks on their faces.

"I have to go somewhere for a little bit," she said cryptically.

She met her brother's eyes and pleaded for no questions. He must have understood as he nodded.

"Take Kyle," he said as Isabel stepped back from the table.

"I don't need to be a tagalong," Kyle protested and crossed his arms.

"Its fine, Kyle, come on," Isabel held her hand out and pulled Kyle from the table. They set off together on foot, the steeple of the church visible just a few blocks away.

"Where're we going anyway?" Kyle asked as they walked.

"A wedding," Isabel responded and Kyle stopped walking.

"You've got to be kidding," Kyle said, his shoulders dropping like a child resistant on going to the doctor, or school, or another undesirable destination.

"No, I'm not kidding, not move your butt because I don't want to miss it," Isabel pulled Kyle's arm and dragging his feet he followed.

They arrived at the small chapel just in time. Slipping in the back row of pews, it was moments after they sat down that the processional began. It was a tiny wedding with only two attendants and Meg was absolutely gorgeous in her gown. It was a simple slip dress, and her bouquet consisted of three white lilies. She was beautiful and Isabel, along with most of the women in the church, cried when her friend started down the aisle.

Isabel cried for memories of her own wedding, and for the happiness she had for those few short months. Kyle, who stiffened when she started sniffling, slowly relaxed and wrapped his arm around her. Isabel was thankful to him for the comfort he was attempting to offer.

After the ceremony, which was religious and very beautiful, Isabel and Kyle hung back from the rest of the crowd who were congratulating the new couple. They stood in the entry way of the church, watching the celebration before them. It wasn't until Meg saw Isabel and came running to her that Isabel moved and met her friend halfway.

The two young women clutched each other, both crying but for different reasons.

"I'm so happy you came, but you should have told me!" Meg cried once they released from their embrace.

"It was a spur of the moment decision," Isabel responded, smiling at her friend and wiping her tears, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Isabel, I hope you find happiness too, and please come visit us in L.A. if you are ever in town," Meg beamed as Jesse, her new husband, gently pulled her towards the waiting pickup, decorated in streamers and balloons and shaving cream.

Isabel laughed and waved goodbye to her friend.

* * *

"Well that was interesting," Kyle said as they walked back to the park and the van. The sun had just set and the few streetlights on their way were slowly flickering to life.

"I've never been to a wedding," Kyle added and Isabel laughed.

"Except mine, you mean," Isabel corrected.

"Yeah, I forgot about your wedding," Kyle said and Isabel's heart sank, "I mean, I didn't forget really, it just kind of slipped my mind. I mean, it was lovely but-,"

"Kyle, it's fine," Isabel cut him off, his rambling just getting on her nerves.

"Sorry," Kyle mumbled.

They walked in silence for a little while, the park ahead of them coming into view. Isabel could see the others still sitting at the picnic table. She sighed and crossed her arms, hugging her body against the night air which always managed to get cold, regardless of how hot the day had been.

Once back at the van, Isabel explained where they had gone and was met with blank stares from Max and Michael, and romantic far off gazes from Liz and Marie. _Men,_ she thought as she shook her head.

"Whatever. Now that you're back, we can be on our way," Michael blurted and Isabel looked at Max questioningly.

"We're going to Vegas," Max said as he shrugged. Isabel looked at each of her friends in turn and none offered an explanation.

"Right on!" Kyle exclaimed and Michael, who had been grinning, raised his hand for a congratulatory slap.

Isabel just rolled her eyes and climbed into the van, the others getting in behind her. As they left Laughlin behind, Isabel silently wished her old friend the best life had to offer and she felt the pieces of her broken heart heal just a little bit.


	7. What is This Feeling?

**Author's Note: **I realize it's been a very long time since I updated. Real life has finally afforded me a chance to come back to this. If anyone is still interested! And now, finally, is the next chapter.

* * *

The drive to Vegas was short, which was a good thing for Isabel, as being at Meg and Jesse's wedding had brought back memories of her wedding to her Jesse-such as it was with all the alien troubles that plagued her happy day.

The others were excited to be returning to Vegas, seemingly forgetting what their intention in going there was; to find James.

The mysterious James.

Isabel couldn't help but wonder how much he really knew. Kal had warned them he knew enough; but Isabel didn't trust Kal in the least. He had shown, on more than one occasion, to be untrustworthy and to have little interest in fulfilling his role as their protector. Only when ordered to do something had he fulfilled his duty.

Isabel listened as everyone reminisced of their last trip to Vegas. She couldn't help but remember Tess had been with them that time. She had been friends with Tess then. It made Isabel sick to her stomach to think that she had brought Tess into their group. Granted, she likely would have found another way in if Isabel hadn't befriended her, but still she harbored a deep guilt for Tess, and for Alex's death.

Isabel listened to Liz recount her dream of marrying Max at a Vegas wedding chapel-and watching her brother Isabel felt a moment's happiness. At least one of them was with the one they loved.

"Even if it's not me," Isabel grumbled as she felt her back pocket to make sure Jesse's well worn, ragged photo was still there.

"What?"

Isabel jumped at Kyle's question. She had forgotten he was sitting beside her, not participating in the excited talk of the others.

"What was what?" Isabel questioned, pretending she hadn't said anything.

"Whatever," Kyle shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I thought you were excited to come back to Vegas?" Isabel pressed, trying to be what Max wanted her to be, Kyle's friend.

"Eh-," he shrugged half-heartedly. "I was until I remembered last time we were here. With Tess," Kyle spat the name like it was poison on his tongue.

Isabel nodded, happy she wasn't alone in her thoughts.

"I feel so guilty about everything that happened," Kyle spoke, his voice so low that Isabel almost didn't hear him. But she did hear him, and she was surprised at the rush of emotions that welled within her.

"I-," Isabel paused, not sure what she wanted to say, but knowing she wanted to say something.

"I do too," she finally settled.

Kyle looked to her, his eyes slightly wide with astonishment. Isabel smiled gently and grasped his hand in hers.

"I loved her," Kyle whispered.

"Not just like a friend, but I was falling in love with her," Kyle bit his lower lip, and Isabel suddenly understood how much emotion and blame Kyle was holding inside.

Isabel, unsure how to comfort a man who had fallen for a murdering alien, simply squeezed his hand, letting him know she was there. He looked at her, and for a moment, Isabel felt a connection, a common bond, but then it was gone, and Kyle just smiled sadly and stared out the window while the others carried on, oblivious to the misery in the back seat of the van.

* * *

They arrived in Vegas with no problems, and as the sun was setting. The lights of the city were as bright and beautiful as Isabel remembered, and after some arguing about where to stay, it was determined that they would get a room in the Bellagio. First, they had to stop at an ATM. This part of their running Isabel found uncomfortable. Only in big cities did they dare do this, but they had become, in essence, bank robbers. 

They would pull up, around the corner from an ATM, and Max and Michael would approach and using their powers they would deactivate the camera and damage it and its memory beyond repair, then withdraw as much money as they desired from the ATM, again, using their powers.

Only in big cities did they do this, because only in big cities were they certain the bank wouldn't go broke. And it wouldn't be too hard, in a small town, for law enforcement to determine a group of traveling strangers had stolen from an ATM.

So here they were, in Las Vegas, about to steal from another ATM. Michael found perverse pleasure in it, as he sought out the bank chain that claimed they "lost" his account and his $45,000 dollars he had saved up. He was taking it back now.

Isabel and the others waited in the car while Michael and Max did their thing, returning to the van with just over $10,000.

"Are you crazy!" Isabel exclaimed when Max told them how much they took.

"Hell, no," Michael replied. "I'm getting my money back!"

And with that, nothing more was said. Isabel crossed her arms and sat in silence while the others asked how much they would have to gamble with, and asked Max if he would change their driver's licenses again like last time.

Isabel drilled her gaze to the back of Max's head and he felt it, looking at her in the rear-view mirror as they navigated The Las Vegas Strip and arrived at valet parking for the Bellagio Hotel.

Max paid the valet, and checked them into one of the premier suites. It was $950 dollars a night for the three room suite, complete with a balcony and 8-person hot tub. Michael, Maria, Max and Liz were in heaven. Isabel was angry and Kyle was just quiet and somber.

Immediately the others wanted to go out. Weeks of traveling with each other, confined to a van for hours on end, stuck with nothing but "alien business" they undoubtedly found the wilds of Las Vegas a welcome break. And like the commercial says, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

Michael and Max determined that $500 each was plenty to gamble with and they proceeded to hand out cash and once again create "fake" IDs from their real ones, minus the obvious and silly fake names of their last trip.

Isabel however, refused. She was not in a party mood, and wanted to stay in and maybe try to connect with Jesse again. The brief moments they'd had together earlier weren't enough and were simply a cruel tease to Isabel's wounded heart.

Max and the others left her, resigned that she would be safe alone in the room. Everyone left en masse and the hotel suite was immediately and eerily quiet.

Feeling the grime of travel on her skin, Isabel retreated to the shower were she stood under the hot spray until her wrinkled, pruny skin demanded she get out. The hotel suite was amazing, and Isabel wished Jesse were there to share it with her. Calling room service, Isabel inquired after laundry service, and soon all the travelers clothes were on their way to getting a thorough cleaning.

Isabel, snuggled in the complimentary robe the hotel provided, realized only too late that her picture of Jesse was still in the back pocket of her jeans, the jeans she had just sent to be laundered. Rushing back to the phone Isabel was told that all clothing items were checked for loose change and other things before they are laundered. She breathed a sigh of relief, but knew she wouldn't feel better until her husband's photograph was safely back in her hands.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Isabel watched the fountains of the Bellagio do their musical dance; she watched the cars traveling slowly up and the down the strip; she watched the hundreds of tourists stop for pictures and travel up and down the 1/2 –scale Eiffel Tower right across the street.

Paris. France. Someplace Isabel had hoped to visit with Jesse one day. Turning back inside the suite, Isabel retreated to the large King size bed in one of the adjacent rooms. Curling up, Isabel closed her eyes and imagined Jesse with her, holding her…

_There was sunlight, and birds chirping. The sounds of horses on a cobblestone street drifted in from the open window. Isabel opened her eyes and found herself in a cozy room, snuggled in a large, soft bed with a man's heavy arms around her. Slowly turning, Isabel grinned at the innocent, sleeping face of Jesse. He was topless, and Isabel realized she was also. Isabel grinned, but wished she had arrived a little sooner into Jesse's dream…_

_Isabel kissed Jesse softly on the forehead, then gently climbed out of the bed, wrapping the thin cotton robe hanging off the end of the four-poster bed, around her. She wandered to the window and looking out, saw what could only be described as heaven. Rolling green hills as far as the eye could see, with goats and sheep grazing in the pastures immediately below her window. There was a horse-drawn cart on the cobbled street below, delivering what looked like hay. The people were dressed simply, in what Isabel always thought of as "Heidi" clothes, or Swiss-style (based on her predisposed ideas from movies as a child). _

"_Good morning."_

_Isabel turned and smiled at her husband. He was propped up on one elbow, staring at Isabel with a wanton look. Isabel felt the heat of passion rise within her and slowly walked towards the bed, shedding the robe as she went. _

_Climbing in to the bed and reaching for Jesse, Isabel…_

…was startled awake by a commotion outside the suite. Rubbing her eyes, and realizing she had been in her own dream, not one of Jesse's, looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was already 11:45pm.

"I've got it, thanks!"

Isabel heard the door thrust open and slam against the wall. There was more talking and low voices now in the room.

Isabel stood and pulled her robe tighter around her. She was not sure of what she should do. There was a crash in the adjoining room and then loud laughter. Isabel, whose heart was pounding, relaxed.

Kyle.

Tightening her robe more, Isabel slowly stepped out into the adjoining room where Kyle was doubled over an end table, laughing hysterically. There was a lamp broken on the floor and two hotel employees standing over him with disapproving looks.

One of the hotel employees noticed Isabel and nudged his partner. They both looked on her, still with a disapproving glare.

"This guy belong here?" The younger, stouter one asked.

"Yes, he's with me," Isabel moved towards Kyle, and pulling him up she could smell the alcohol.

"Good grief Kyle, did you bath in the bar?" Isabel muttered and Kyle set off on another laughing fit. The older, tall, thin hotel employee moved to help but Isabel warded him off with her hand.

"I've got him, thanks," Isabel moved Kyle to the plush sofa that furnished the common room they were in, then grabbed a $100 bill off the stack that Michael had left on the coffee table. She thrust the bill into the older employee's hand and his eyes widened.

"Buy your wives something nice," she said absently as she hauled Kyle to his feet again. He was like dead weight.

"Kyle, you gotta help me out a bit, here," she said as she absently heard the door to the suite open and close as the two men left.

"Isabel, you're beautiful, you know that?" Kyle muttered, stumbling next to Isabel as she gripped his arm around her shoulders. His free hand came up and stroked her cheek. The gentle trace left a white-hot streak and Isabel felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Kyle," she admonished, "stop. You're drunk."

Kyle laughed as they finally made it into the bedroom where Isabel had been sleeping prior to Kyle's loud entrance. She lowered him to the bed and he laid back, his feet still on the floor.

"I know," he sighed. "It's all I can do to keep from going mad!"

Isabel leaned down and started to remove Kyle's shoes. She heard him begin to breathe deeply, as if he were falling asleep. Isabel pulled his shoes off, not being careful, and heard him snort in discomfort.

"No need to be mean," he muttered.

Isabel shook her head, disappointed that Kyle would resort to drinking to deal with his feelings.

"Isabel," he muttered.

Looking up, Isabel watched his face. His eyes were still closed and he was barely conscious.

"Isabel," he said again, "I love you."

Isabel stared in confusion and disbelief.

"Kyle?" she gently nudged his shoulder, but he was gone; lost to the deep sleep of a drunken stupor.

Lifting his legs onto the bed, Isabel pulled the comforter over him, covering him and watching him. His face was soft; the hard lines usually present when he was awake were smoothed. He looked like a little boy; a sad little boy. Isabel had known Kyle had a crush on her that last year in Roswell, but she thought he'd gotten over it.

"Apparently not," she said out loud to the empty suite.

Isabel, lonely for Jesse, wondered if the brief feelings he'd stirred in her before were real, or if she was just desperate for any human touch. Now more confused then before, Isabel climbed into the bed next to Kyle, and wrapping the remaining blankets around her, she tossed and turned in a fitful sleep the remainder of the night.


	8. As Long As You're Mine

_Author's Note: I know it's been a LONG time since this story was updated, but I hope, if there are any readers left, that they'll pick up right here. I will do my best to finish this story in the next few months-so please enjoy, if there's anyone still there!_

* * *

Isabel was the first to wake the following morning. Glancing at the bedside clock she groaned. It was 7:30 in the morning; far too early to be up in Las Vegas, or anywhere really. Rolling onto her back, she encountered a hard lump.

Kyle.

Rolling the other direction, Isabel slowly rose from the bed and watched as Kyle continued to sleep. The smell of stale alcohol lingered in the room and Isabel retreated to the bathroom for another shower.

The suite was silent and still. The two other rooms all had closed doors and Isabel wondered what the others had been up to, though she could easily guess. Opening the door to the suite, Isabel was elated to find their clothes, freshly laundered and wrapped in plastic, with a paper bag on top.

Tearing into the bag, Isabel searched until she found Jesse's picture, and then she burst into silent tears, the memory of Kyle's declaration echoing in Isabel's confused mind.

She sat in the main room for almost an hour. The tears started, than slowly faded as Isabel's emotional well ran dry. She tried to get into Jesse's mind but she couldn't do it. Either he was resisting or she was just too tired. She hoped for the latter.

A door clicked open behind her and Isabel breathed deep. Her solitude was over.

"Good morning Iz," Max's voice sounded from behind.

"Is it," she replied flatly, not turning around, glancing at the clock on the hotel wall; 9:46.

She heard Max move across the plush hotel carpet, and out of the corner of her eye saw him sit in the armchair just to the right of her.

"Iz, I know this is hard-," Max started but Isabel, tired of her brother's calm voice of reason had had enough.

"Stop it Max," she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Isabel, we all left something behind," Max responded softly.

"Really? You left something behind. Tell me, was it your husband? The love of your life? Or how about the only family you ever had?" Isabel turned to her brother and felt the uncharacteristic emotion of self-pity well up, filling the void of her soul. She hated herself for it.

"No, but I left behind a son," Max spoke almost in a whisper and immediately Isabel felt terrible. How could she have forgotten…

"Max-," she started, but didn't know what to say. She knew how hard it had been for Max to give up Zan. She was there, she had seen it.

"Isabel, this is hard on all of us. Liz and Maria left behind family, I know what you sacrificed, and I know what Kyle sacrificed. But if we want to survive we need to stay strong. Together."

Isabel choked back her anger and fought the sting of tears. She couldn't win; no matter what she felt, or did, or said, it was always wrong and she was made to feel selfish for it. It was just so unfair. All she had ever wanted in the world was to be normal. For a brief moment in time she had been, but now that was gone. She felt like she'd never feel normal again.

"I'm just so tired. Do you understand? I'm tired of all of this," Isabel whispered as she waved her hands towards the rooms where the others were still sleeping, and leaned over and curled up on the sofa, Jesse's picture in the palm of her hand.

"I know," Max replied.

Isabel felt a tear escape her eye. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. She would never leave Max and Michael, but the more she watched Michael and Maria, and Max and Liz, the worse the ache in her own heart for Jesse.

Somewhere in the suite a door slammed and voices spoke.

"Sounds like the crew is stirring," Isabel stated, rejected, her voice thick but the tears retreating once again, Isabel begrudgingly saving them up for another day.

"Yeah, Liz and I got back about 2:30am, I'm not sure when Michael and Maria got in. Can you get Kyle?"

Max stood and looked at Isabel. Dropping her feet to the floor Isabel nodded slowly and sighing heavily she rose. She secretly wondered what Kyle remembered from the night before.

"Sure, whatever," she answered, pocketing Jesse in the robe and shuffling across the thick carpet towards the closed doors behind which Kyle presumably still slept.

She felt Max's eyes on her as she approached the room that she had been, by default, forced to share with Kyle. It made her feel worse.

Isabel tossed Kyle's and her own clean clothes onto the bed and stared at Kyle, stretched across the King size bed, his mouth wide open and a line of drool slowly creeping from one corner of his mouth. Sometime in the night he had stripped his shirt off and Isabel noticed a slight scar on his chest, where he had been shot and subsequently healed by Max.

"Kyle," Isabel spoke loudly, startling herself. Kyle slept on, oblivious.

"Kyle!" Isabel shook the bed violently with her foot. Kyle simply stirred, then rolled on his side, revealing what Isabel had feared, he had not only shed his shirt, but all his clothes; he was sleeping naked.

Isabel closed her eyes and breathed deep. Rounding the bed, Isabel crouched on the floor next to where Kyle now hung over the edge of the bed.

"Kyle, get your lazy ass up!" Isabel growled as she reached out and pinched Kyle's bare shoulder as hard as she dared.

"Hmmm?" Kyle's eyes partially opened and he smiled almost drunkenly at Isabel.

"Morning," Kyle slurred, his voice thick and his breath dank with the stench of old alcohol.

"Yeah. Listen, you need to get up-we're heading out," Isabel started to stand but Kyle grabbed her wrist.

"We only have each other, you know," Kyle was staring intently at Isabel and despite the bad morning breath and the drool mark Isabel felt her breath catch in her chest. Then, without warning Kyle lurched forward and kissed Isabel.

It was deep. It was passionate. It was full of longing on both sides.

Isabel couldn't stop herself from responding, her heart racing as she subconsciously felt her arms reach up and cradle Kyle's face. She missed Jesse so bad that this contact, this physical act of intimacy that she'd been missing was like water after days in a desert without.

Kyle was the first to pull back, a horrified look in his eye. Isabel simply stared back at him, unsure of what she was feeling. She wanted more, but was it because she wanted contact and intimacy with a man, or was she feeling something for Kyle?

"Oh, God," Kyle's eyes wide eyes widened even more and he shot out of bed, screeching as he realized he was naked. He grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapping it around himself he dashed into the adjoining bathroom.

Isabel sat on the floor next to the bed for some time, trying to sort out her own feelings but she was getting nowhere. She couldn't sort it out-her mind was a minefield of conflicting feelings. Finally she rose, and dressing quickly she left the room, sending Max in after Kyle when he didn't emerge after nearly 30 minutes.

Kyle avoided Isabel the rest of the morning. He rode in the front of the van with Max, and wouldn't come near Isabel. No one else noticed, at least not that Isabel could tell. They were too distracted by the last leg of the trip into California.

Isabel took the morning to try and sort out her own feelings. She was convinced she'd responded to Kyle only because she was lonely and missing Jesse. Not to mention, being surrounded by two sets of lovers makes for an uncomfortable situation for the other two. However, what scared Isabel the most was the fear that she was tricking herself into thinking this was true. She was most afraid of what it would mean if she did have feelings for Kyle…

Isabel tried again to get into Jesse's head but all she could see was a black curtain. It frightened her. Was she losing him?

_She was walking down a long hallway. On either side were large television screens on which replayed over and over the kiss she'd shared with Kyle. Despite her guilt, Isabel felt herself mesmerized by these images, aroused. She stared at them as she walked, the hall endless it seemed. _

_Finally she came to a door, it was black, and had another TV screen mounted on it. On this screen Isabel watched Jesse, dressed in a tuxedo, dancing with a woman in a white dress. _

_It was her wedding!_

_Isabel smiled as she watched the slow dance, watching she and Jesse dancing as they had on their wedding day. Her head resting on Jesse's shoulder; now they were turning, turning…_

_Isabel felt her throat tighten. That wasn't her. _

_Jesse was dancing with another woman; another woman, not Isabel, in a wedding dress. _

_Isabel started pounding on the door, yelling, questioning, accusing. _

_Jesse and the dark haired woman he was dancing with both turned towards the door and waved grinning, as if to a camera._

"_NO!"_

"NO!!!"

Isabel sat up with a start, her five traveling companions were all turned towards her, concern on their faces.

"Isabel, you were dreaming," Liz immediately said as she crawled through the van to sit next to Isabel.

"Max, stop the van," Isabel yelled, avoiding Kyle's nervous and guilty stare from the front seat.

Three minutes later the van was stopped at a run down gas station on the edge of Oceanside, CA. Isabel immediately bolted from the vehicle ignoring the calls of her friends and her brother. She ran, and ran, and ran.

She ran until she couldn't breathe. She ran until the stitch in her side was sending sharp stabs up and down her whole body. She ran until sweat was dripping down her forehead. She ignored the honking cars and the yells. All she wanted was to feel the emotion, the sorrow, the loneliness, escape her and for the first time, it was. She didn't want to stop running because she knew as soon as she did those things would come back, reinvade. Isabel felt herself losing steam and slowly she stopped her run and assumed a steady walk. She had no idea where she was, her trip was a blur. She wasn't worried though. She knew Max would find her. Max always found her.

At the end of the block was a small park. Isabel slowly walked towards the lone bench situated under a giant oak tree. The stitch in her side was reducing itself to an annoying dull throb and her breath slowly steadied; a thick blanket of mucous coated her throat, so Isabel coughed and almost laughed at her circumstances.

The day was peaceful and quiet. There was not another soul in the park. Isabel slowly lowered herself to the single bench, immediately feeling the effects of her little run-fresh blisters on her heels.

"Great," she mumbled as she removed her shoes and fingered the bright red spots and the forming blisters.

A slight breeze moved through the leaves and cooled Isabel, drying the sweat on her cheeks and forehead. Dropping her shoes to the ground, Isabel rested her bare feet in the cool grass and leaned her head back against the tree. She sat like that for at least ten minutes, not letting herself think. She knew she was losing her mind and she had to make a decision, sooner rather than later. Somehow she had to get in touch with Jesse. There was no way around it. She couldn't keep putting herself through this torture.

By the time Max found her, Isabel had her plan formulated, and she would take action that very night.

Isabel didn't speak at first as they slowly started walking back to where the van was parked. Max had healed Isabel's blisters and now they were on their way back.

"Isabel, talk to me," Max finally said as they left the comforts of the small park behind. "I don't know how to help you. None of us do. I don't want to be harsh, but you've got to figure out whatever you're going through because as a group I don't know if we can handle any more outbursts."

Isabel walked on next to Max in silence, she wanted to reassure her brother but knew if she spoke a word of her plan, he'd go ballistic.

"I know," she finally said.

She looked over at her brother and offered her most convincing smile. "I know," she repeated.

Max nodded and threw his arm around her.

"I want you to be happy. If I could make all this crap go away so you could be with Jesse I would. But I can't, and that makes me sadder than you'll ever know."

"Thanks, Max."

The brother and sister walked on in silence for awhile.

"We're all here for you, Iz," Max added as they finally came upon the van. "Me, Liz, Maria, Kyle, even Michael."

Isabel smiled, but felt the sting of nervousness at the mention of Kyle's name. He must not have mentioned that morning's kiss to anyone. Conflicting emotions clouded Isabel's judgment.

Everyone was gathered around the van watching as Max and Isabel approached.

"You okay?" Liz asked as they got nearer.

Isabel just nodded.

"We ready?" Max asked.

"Filled up and ready to go," Michael said, watching Isabel.

"I'm fine!" Isabel repeated for his benefit, offering what she hoped was her most convincing smile.

"Right," Michael grunted, looking at Max. Isabel thought she saw something between them, but as soon as it was there is was gone.

"Let's go then," Max said as they loaded into the van to finish the trip into Los Angeles.

Kyle didn't stay in the front seat the rest of the trip, but he still kept his distance, refusing to make eye contact. Soon Isabel felt guilty for her innocent part of the kiss and that started to make her angry.

"What's Meg's address again?" Michael asked as he maneuvered the five lanes of rush hour traffic of the I-15.

"5346 Oceala Dr Apt F3," Isabel repeated for the fifth time. She worried what Meg's reaction would be when the six of them showed up at the door of her apartment, a newlywed's apartment no less. She had offered, but now Isabel wondered if she was just being polite.

"Exit Hacienda Heights," Isabel repeated for the second time in five minutes, "it should be coming up on your right."

Isabel heard Michael grumble something about women and directions but chose to ignore it. She saw Maria start to say something so she put her arm out and shook her head. Maria understood, but from the looks of it she was planning to say something to Michael later.

"Finally!" He yelled, startling everyone in the van as he swerved mightily, narrowly missing the back end of a Black BMW.

Ten minutes later they were parked in front of a stuccoed, slate gray four-story building with tall, narrow windows.

"Reminds me of jail," Kyle spoke, his first real communication of the day.

Isabel looked at him and smiled and for a moment, things were okay with them again. But just as quickly, Kyle looked away and retreated back into himself, not speaking another word the rest of the night.

"Well, lead the way," Michael pushed Isabel forward to the door buzzer.

Shooting a glare backwards, Isabel simultaneously buzzed apartment F3, marked HINTON. There was a moment of feedback then a small female voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's Isabel."

"Isabel?"

"Isabel, uh, from Roswell?"

Silence.

"Izzy??? Oh My God!! Wait right there!"

Maria and Liz giggled nervously while Michael scowled. Isabel smiled nervously at her brother as they waited outside the old wrought-iron gate.

Moments later Meg came dashing outside, her face beaming with unfettered excitement.

"Ohmygod! I can't believe you're really here! I'm so excited!" Meg exclaimed in a steady stream as she struggled with an ancient lock that looked to be mostly rusted shut.

"Do you need some help with that?" Max offered but received no answer as Meg got the gate open at that same moment.

"Come in, come in! Oh gosh! I'm so excited! How long are you here? Are you wanting to do the touristy stuff, like Disneyland? You know it's only 17 miles to Disney from here? Oh my God, Jesse will be so happy you are here! He got a job you know, on a soap opera, a recurring role…!"

"Shoot me now," Michael muttered eliciting another sharp look from Isabel as they followed the chattering Meg up three flights of stairs to her small apartment.

Jesse arrived home to find the six of them, and Meg, crammed into the tiny living room, drinking coffee from Styrofoam cups. He was a good sport and though they offered the group the floor to sleep on, Max thought it better that they get a hotel. More room was his reason.

Isabel, afraid Max was going to force her to share a room with Kyle again, was surprised when he only got two rooms at the motel down the road from Meg's; one for the guys and one for the girls. Isabel was proud of her brother, whether he instinctively knew it or not, he had saved her a more awkward night. She knew she needed to talk to Kyle, but first she needed to figure out her relationship with Jesse. That was her priority, so until then, she would hold Kyle at arm's length, that is if he ever stopped pushing her away.

But that wouldn't matter for awhile. Isabel was leaving the group that night, and was going to once and for all resolve her relationship with Jesse-one way or another.


	9. No One Mourns The Wicked

Isabel found it amazingly easy to sneak away from Maria and Liz. They were both heavy sleepers and when she was sure they were asleep, Isabel packed and was out the door with plenty of time to catch the Greyhound bus at 1:35am. Isabel had done a little of her own research while at Meg's that evening, and no one had been the wiser, or so she'd hoped.

Isabel met the cab she'd arranged and was at the bus station ten minutes before her departure; first to Denver, then to St. Louis, finally to Boston. It would be a long trip and she hoped traveling by bus would keep her out of sight of the new Special Unit…but if she was caught, she would die before she'd give up her brother and the other's.

The bus to Denver had twelve passengers, two older men with full white beards, a young woman with three young children in tow, and a smattering of what appeared to be young single men and women in miscellaneous state's of being. Some gothic, some preppy, and the spectrum in between covered too. Isabel was comforted that if anyone asked, she wouldn't be remembered.

* * *

_She was in front of the large black door again; watching Jesse's life with the other woman on the television screen still mounted there. _

_Jesse was chasing the woman on a beach and they were laughing. They were all alone and Isabel feared what she'd see when he caught her._

"_You don't have to be alone,"_

_Isabel heard a voice behind her and turning she saw Kyle on the TV screens that still lined the hallway. He was standing in front of a blue background. Suddenly the image of them kissing started playing behind him._

"_You know you wanted it,"_

Isabel jolted awake, her heart racing and her palms clammy.

They were somewhere in Colorado, still driving through the mountains, but closer to Denver then not. Isabel rubbed her neck, stiff from sleeping with her head against the chilled window of the bus.

"Bad dreams?"

Isabel looked across the aisle of the bus, on of the old men was staring at her, his brow furrowed.

"You could say that," Isabel responded in a tone the she hoped indicated she wasn't up for making new friends. She ran her hands through her hair, feeling the buildup of oils and grime from travel.

"The one good thing about bad dreams is you can always wake up from 'em."

Isabel smiled and nodded at the obviousness of the statement. If only he knew... 

The old guy nodded definitively, as if to say 'I think you're okay now', then turned to his friend and spoke in a hushed tone.

Isabel sighed deeply, afraid she wouldn't be able to stand the long bus ride from St. Louis to Boston; it had already been 12 hours since she'd left Max and the others; they'd certainly be frantic for her. A wave of guilt washed over, but Isabel pushed it aside. She'd left a note, and they'd have to accept that. She had to take care of herself or she'd be no help to them.

Two hours later the bus rolled into Denver, Colorado. Isabel greeted the cool, thin air with an upturned face. The sky was a deep blue and not a cloud was visible. Isabel remembered the time her parents had brought her and Max to Denver for the National Western Stock Show. It was so cold those few days they had been here in the middle of January.

Isabel slowly walked into the bus station, taking in the sights of the strangers littering the benches, sleeping, wandering, sitting; some of them more wretched than others. Isabel moved a little quicker towards the ticket window where she validated the second part of her trip to St. Louis. The bus for Missouri left in 45 minutes so Isabel headed towards the pay phones, intending to leave a message for Max with Meg.

Isabel deposited the requisite $1.50 and dialed the long-distance number of her old high school friend.

"Hello?" 

"Meg?"

"Isabel! Your brother has been going…hey!" 

There was a rustling sound.

"Isabel! Where the hell are you!" Max was on the line and he was madder than Isabel hoped, though she wasn't surprised, just hopeful that things would work out okay.

"Max, I have to get closure; with Jesse," Isabel tried to plead with her tone but feared her brother was beyond reason.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Max asked loudly, on the verge of yelling.

"I'm being careful," Isabel answered the unasked question.

"Isabel, this is your life; this is our lives! Please be careful! Remember I know what happens if you get caught!" 

Max sighed deeply and Isabel felt a giant pit tumble in her stomach and for a moment she thought she might be sick right there in the phone booth. They sat in silence for a moment before Max spoke again. 

"I want you get what you need from this but God, Iz, you're being careless and thoughtless and I'm worried that…what?" Max paused and Isabel heard some voices talking in the background.

"Uh, okay; Iz, Kyle wanted me to say that you didn't have to worry about anything anymore? Whatever that means."

Isabel could envision her brother, the phone to his ear, his brow furrowed in concern and confusion, shrugging at the somewhat cryptic message.

"Thank Kyle for me, Max. But this is about me and what I need. I have to resolve things with Jesse, one way or another. Look, my time's almost up and I have to go pretty quick," (a lie), "I'll call you again when I can. I'm sorry I left like I did Max, but I knew you wouldn't want me to go and I just couldn't fight with you about this," Isabel felt tears threatening as she bit her lip to hold them back.

"Iz…I guess I understand. I probably would do the same thing if our positions were reversed," Max said, much of the fire gone but an underlying sadness still there. 

Isabel wanted to reassure her brother but at that moment she could think of nothing to say that might help. She knew he was worried, and she knew what could happen if she was caught in Boston. She had visited Max's mind when he'd been caught…she could vividly remember the things she saw and felt them do to him…

"Max, I love you-be careful and I'll see you soon," Isabel whispered, "tell everyone I love them, 'bye."

Isabel hung up before Max could respond, and she spent the time before her bus left sitting in the phone booth crying silently over her confusion.

* * *

It was about 3am when the Greyhound rolled into St. Louis. Thirty minutes behind schedule, which left only ten minutes for Isabel to catch her last connecting bus to Boston. This time the bus was almost full and Isabel found herself sitting next to a young Hispanic woman with a baby that was obviously sick-the poor little girl cried the entire trip from Missouri to Massachusetts. By the time Isabel disembarked from the bus she had a splitting headache and was feeling the wear of traveling by bus across the country. She did not look forward to the trip back and hoped, however unrealistically, that maybe she could fly back. Surely they weren't really looking for her.

Hailing a taxi cab, Isabel directed the driver to take her to the Hampshire Hotel, it was three blocks from Jesse's apartment and she hoped a safe enough place to do some reconnaissance before she approached her husband.

Once at the hotel, Isabel showered, standing under the water until the hot ran cold, then crawled into the bed and slept for almost twelve hours, waking up in time for an early dinner and what felt to her like the first normal thing she'd done, and the first time in a long time that things were happening on her timeline. No rushing because of Max, or Liz, or Michael; no rushing because the Special Unit might be right behind her; no rushing because James might be just around the corner. Most importantly, no pressure to be Kyle's friend and confident…

Isabel ordered room service, extra Tabasco sauce, and watched some TV, catching up on the current pop culture she'd been missing since leaving Roswell, and the recent news that she was too distracted to really care about.

Around 8pm, Isabel felt weary and retired to bed. In the morning she would begin seeking out Jesse, and figuring out a way to arrange to see him.

* * *

The courtesy call came at 4:45am and Isabel was awake immediately. By 5am she was out the door and walking the early morning streets of Boston. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore an oversized black beret on her head. On her face was a giant pair of sunglasses that hid not only her eyes but half her face. She felt like a fool, but she didn't want to be recognized so it was necessary. 

Around 5:15am she stopped outside the Brownstone where Jesse lived; he rented the 3rd floor apartment. Isabel sat next to the mailbox that was just a few doors down and across the street from Jesse's building. She stared; there was one light glowing on the third floor and Isabel ached to be up there, with Jesse, making him coffee and breakfast and watching the morning news while just being together. Tears silently began to fall as Isabel waited. 

Up and down the street there was little movement, the street hadn't come to life yet. No cars were coming and going, and two women in coordinated jogging suits were the only other people Isabel saw. Folding and unfolding the newspaper she'd bought on the way over, Isabel nervously stared around her as the street started to come to life. Around 6:30 men and women in business suits started descending their steps and making their way towards their different destinations.

Watching Jesse's building, Isabel tried not to look suspicious or obvious. Finally, at 6:45am, the door opened. Catching her breath Isabel waited, but was disappointed when an older gentleman with a large black lab on a leash emerged. 

As Isabel's watch neared 7am, the traffic-both pedestrian and vehicular-slowed again. The people coming out of the various buildings now weren't the businessmen and women of earlier in the day. Some of them were walking dogs, others walking baby carriages, while still others jogged with headphones in their ears. 

Isabel began to wonder if Jesse would ever emerge from his apartment when finally, he did. It was almost 7:30am and Isabel stared in wonder as she watched her husband, so far removed by time and space, come down the stairs of his Brownstone in a dark blue suit and yellow tie, look down the sidewalk both ways, than jog across the street. At first Isabel was certain he was going to walk right by her, but he turned the other way and headed away from her.

Isabel waited a few seconds, than followed. He was moving fast, almost jogging at times as he weaved in and out, around the people crowding the sidewalks. They were headed towards Downtown, Isabel noticed as they moved the buildings grew taller and the traffic more insistent. 

Finally he stopped.

Isabel ducked behind a tree a block behind as Jesse turned and looked her way. He was nervous about something, and Isabel hoped he didn't sense her following him, or worse, that there was a Special Unit watching him and following him. His actions seemed so deliberate, Isabel worried that he was being watched, and immediately she became more self-conscious. She surveyed the people and the cars within her immediate vicinity. Nothing struck her as out of place or odd.

"Relax," she whispered to herself as she turned her attentions back to Jesse. 

Apparently satisfied, Jesse walked into the building he had stopped in front of. Isabel waited a few moments; waited to see if he would emerge. When he didn't, she quickly walked up to the entrance and was greeted by a business park sign indicating a Dentist's office, a Tax Preparer, a Psychologist, and an Herbal Healer were all housed in the building. 

Curious, Isabel entered and checked the directory. The business offices were on the 2nd and 3rd floors, while the 4th through 19th floors were luxury apartments. There was an open house that very day… 

Isabel smiled as she thought about apartment shopping in Boston with Jesse; about decorating together; about living as husband and wife. 

The beeping elevator brought her back to reality asIsabel quickly faced the directory pretending to look for something. But it wasn't Jesse who got off the elevator.

It was the same woman Isabel had seen him with in her dreams.

* * *

Her eyes were red, her throat raw.

In the hotel Isabel ordered more room service; a half-galloon of chocolate ice cream, and more Tabasco sauce. She had cried as she'd eaten nearly half the ice cream; the Tabasco sauce long gone. She made no effort to stem the tears, allowing her mind to assume the worst. She would let Jesse explain, but first she had to let herself feel the pain. 

It had been three days so far. Every morning Isabel had followed Jesse, and every morning he had returned to that same building in downtown Boston. 

Isabel had learned that the woman's name was Melissa Ingland, and she was a Professor of Spanish and Latin at Boston University. 

Isabel wanted to give Jesse the benefit of the doubt, but it was getting harder. The only saving grace was that she'd never actually seen them together, or seen her at his apartment. But Isabel was preparing herself for the worst, and only assumed it was a matter of time. Why would Jesse wait, keep himself for a wife that was an alien, hunted by a Special Unit of the FBI just so they could do experiments and dissect her. Isabel, if she allowed herself, could drown in the unfairness of it all. That first day she had. But time had passed…she'd spoken briefly to Max and while she hadn't told him exactly what was happening, she thought he knew. Still the tears came, and Isabel, hoarse from her sobs, thought she would die of dehydration if she cried another tear, yet they kept coming.

But she'd decided tomorrow was the day. The day she was going to reveal herself to Jesse. She would follow him to the same building, only instead of waiting outside, she would follow him onto the elevator and take it from there. She'd noticed there were no cameras in the elevators and if she had too, she'd use her powers to disable the elevator until she had worked out what she needed to with Jesse.

She was scared, some of her tears out of fear; fear of the truth, and fear of what it would be like to see him face to face again; to touch him, to kiss him, to make-love to him.

So Isabel drowned her fears and sorrows in ice cream. 

* * *

She didn't sleep. She tossed and turned until finally, at 3:43am, she got out of bed and dressed. She would station herself outside Jesse's brownstone and wait. It was better than lying in the hotel tossing and turning and worrying about what had yet to happen.

Isabel left the hotel with a giant mug of coffee, dressed once again in the black beret and sunglasses (which were all the more ridiculous since it was still dark outside). Sipping the coffee, Isabel walked alone on the early morning streets. There was not a sound nor a soul in sight. In the three days Isabel had spent in this neighborhood she was starting to call it her own. She could imagine walking to the corner market once a week to stock up on produce, calling the middle-eastern man who ran it by name. She could imagine walking the streets with one of the other young neighbors, gossiping about celebrities and the rest of the neighborhood. She could imagine throwing a dinner party and decorating the brownstone. She could imagine Jesse, coming home from work and finding her in the kitchen, cooking dinner…he'd put his arms around her waist and kiss her neck and soon they'd be on the floor, making love…

A car alarm sounded a few blocks away and Isabel snapped back to reality, quickening her step and reaching the safety of the mailbox. The sky was starting to glow as it does at dawn, the blues reaching from dark to light across the sky. Isabel sipped her coffee and waited.

It was almost 6:30 before Jesse left the brownstone. One thing Isabel noticed was that he seemed to keep no regular schedule. He came and went at a different time each day, and Isabel wondered if that was because he was being watched. She felt a pang of guilt then, at the impact of her involvement with him and what it had done to him, how it had changed him.

Isabel followed him once again to the same building, keeping a closer distance. He didn't seem to notice and his movements weren't as anxious or deliberate as they had been the first morning. He seemed almost relaxed as he walked towards the high rise destination.

They finally arrived and Isabel felt her heart skip a beat as she realized this was it…the moment she'd worked up to ever since leaving Roswell all those months ago. She was about to be face to face with her husband again, and good or bad, Isabel found that she couldn't wait to see him. To be close to him and to hopefully kiss him at least one more time before everything came to an end.

Jesse entered the building and headed straight towards the elevators. Isabel followed about four feet behind. She was hot, sweat trickling down her back. Her nerves were on fire.

The elevator doors opened and two middle-aged women exited, greeting Jesse by name. Isabel was thrown off and stopped mid-step. She regained her composure just in time to dart into the elevator just as the doors closed. She leaned her forehead against the back of the elevator, trying to calm herself; she could feel Jesse watching her. 

The elevator moved slowly and Isabel's mind went blank. What was she trying to do? What was the goal here?

Straightening, Isabel turned towards Jesse. He was staring at her, and it was a stare of complete surprise and recognition.

"Isabel?" His jaw was slack with shock and his eyes were wide with what…fear? Guilt? 

Isabel reached out and pressed the emergency stop button in the elevator and they came to a halting stop, a buzzer somewhere sounding for a moment then silencing itself.

"Isabel?" Again, the disbelief was evident and Isabel smiled inwardly.

Taking off the glasses and the beret, Isabel smiled thinly, her mind racing…_kiss him, grab him, hug him, hit him, kiss him, kiss him, kiss him…_

"Hi Jesse," she finally managed in a thin, whispery voice.

"Oh my God, it is you," Jesse's shock was slowly turning into gladness and Isabel felt herself warming to him. He was reaching out, gently touching the sleeves of her coat as if he wasn't sure she was really there.

"It's me," Isabel responding, thinking of nothing else to say.

"Oh my God, Izzie," Jesse grasped her arms and puller her to him, holding her tight and murmuring into her ear. 

Isabel allowed herself to fully accept the embrace and without consciously doing so, returned the hug. She found herself crying and soon Jesse was crying too. Then they were kissing and Isabel thought she'd burst from the joy of it all. 

Then Jesse pulled away. He wiped his own face, then reached out and stroked Isabel's face, clearing her tears.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes searched her face, seeming to want to memorize it.

"I had to see you. Jesse, I've missed you so, so much," Isabel felt her tears building again, but Jesse's touch held them back for the moment.

"I had to see you, I had to…to be with you again," Isabel felt the akwardness of her statement and wondered why it felt so strange to be talking about making love with her husband. Then she remembered…Melissa.

"I have missed you so much!" Jesse pulled her to him again, but there was something different about this embrace. Isabel didn't return it and Jesse soon let her go.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Jesse asked as he broke contact with Isabel.

That was when she knew it. That it wasn't just her imagination or her mind trying to create doubt. She knew he was falling in love with Melissa, and out of love with her. Isabel smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I'm not talking about that with you," Isabel fought her now rising anger.

"Okay," Jesse laughed nervously then checked his watch.

"Are you late for something?" Isabel asked, trying to appear innocent while inside she felt the last vestigesof her love for Jesse getburied by the burning hatred of what he'd been doing behind her back.

"Uh, no," Jesse smiled and Isabel noticed it was no longer the smile he used to give her before their lives were turned upside down; it was his polite smile. His work smile.

Nodding, Isabel worked out in her head what to say. She wanted to hurt him, like he'd hurt her, but she knew it wasn't possible. He couldn't see into her dreams like she'd seen into his; and she'd never tell him about Kyle because she wouldn't use Kyle's closeness with her for that purpose. 

"Jesse, I came here to let you go." 

Jesse's face took on a new look of fear and shock. Of a child who'd been discovered raiding the cookie jar right before bedtime.

"I know you're moving on. Melissa is her name, right? Well, I came to tell you that you're free. We can go our separate ways. I'll be sure the record of our marriage disappears and you can go on and be with whoever you want. I won't stop you. I won't even miss you."

Isabel was now fully angry. Sadness threatened, but she feltmostly angry. 

Jesse just stood there, his expression one of guilty sadness and loss.

"Isabel. I don't know how…," he stopped. "I mean, I don't know what to say,"

"I love you so much-but there's so much attached and I guess in the end I couldn't handle it.When you had to leave with Max and all of them…well, I guess it just stopped being you and me and it became me, with a phantom wife that I might or might not ever see again. I stopped wearing my wedding ring because people would ask about you and I didn't know what to say. I could say you died, but that was cruel and it hurt me to pretend you were dead. I could say you left, but I didn't want people thinking badly of you, so I just stopped altogether. That's how it started with Melissa."

Isabel let him speak. Up until he spoke her name she still harbored a tiny bit of hope that she was wrong. But she wasn't and she let him speak. Let him explain. It didn't hurt any less, but it was all she could do. 

They had met at the local coffee shop down the block. Jessehad been inthe neighborhood working on a case, and Melissa was out training ("she's a professional athlete, a runner," he'd said proudly). It was instantaneous, their connection. Jesse had tried to be distant but he was so attracted and drawn to her that soon his reasons for staying away seemed silly. He didn't know that he'd ever see Isabel again, so why not? He fought ever moral fiber in his body, but in the end, he couldn't stop himself.

After Jesse spoke, there was a long silence. Isabel thought she heard voices outside the elevator. Reaching forward, she pushed the button and the elevator roared back to life, carrying them towards Melissa. Isabel felt nauseous, she wanted out of the elevator, out of Boston and to forget Jesse.

"Isabel," Jesse added as they moved up the building. "I've noticed the last few weeks a man following me. Be careful."

Isabel nodded, but wanted to laugh at his apparent concern. She wanted to scream at him that it was no longer his right nor his duty to look out for her. But she couldn't do it. The energy it would have taken was too much for her to handle.

The elevator stopped on the 18th floor and Jesse exited.

"Are you leaving now?" he asked from the hallway of the 18th floor.

"Yes. There's nothing keeping me here. My brother and my friends need me," Isabel said softly. Jesse nodded and wore an expression of pain and sorrow. Isabel almost felt for him, then remembered, she was also hurt and sad.

"Goodbye Jesse," Isabel said as the doors slid shut and the elevator descended. He didn't respond and Isabel never saw him again. 


	10. Defying Gravity

The ride back to California from Boston was grueling, so Isabel spent most of it asleep. She purchased a box of sleeping aids from a pharmacy before she boarded the bus-and the moment she felt like she was beginning to regain functioning consciousness she took the indicated amount of pills and found herself blissfully drifting back to a dreamless sleep.

Yes, now that Jesse was firmly out of her life, her sleep had become dreamless. It was ironic, actually.

Isabel couldn't even bring herself to care if she were being followed. She was certain things were fine. No one could have seen her with Jesse in the elevator, and she didn't feel in danger. Isabel had learned to trust her gut feelings in the time they'd been running, and it was now that she relied on them the most.

* * *

Nearly a full day later, Isabel was back in Los Angeles, staring numbly up at the apartment where Meg and her Jesse lived. Isabel's heart, already shattered, pounded and stabbed at her chest at the mere thought of the name Jesse.

"How the hell am I going to do this," Isabel mumbled as she slowly moved towards the door.

The answer she didn't have time to calculate. The bell was hardly pressed before the door was flung open and Max was before her, his face betraying his worry, anger, and compassion.

His mouth worked as if he was going to speak. Isabel felt her chin begin to quiver and before she could stop herself she rushed to Max's arms and allowed herself to feel again.

The brother and sister held each other for nearly ten minutes. Isabel's sobs fading to gentle tears then finally subsiding altogether. Still she held on to Max, her one constant, afraid to let go and afraid to speak.

"Um…we were starting to get worried;"

Isabel pulled back from Max at the sound of Liz's voice.

"I'm glad you're back," Liz smiled, but Isabel didn't see any joy in it.

Turning towards her brother, Isabel began to feel the tension in the air. Max simply stared out the door of the building and didn't move until the elevators beeped and Liz retreated back to the apartment.

"What's going on?" Isabel turned Max to her.

"Upstairs," was all he said, and Isabel sensed that there had been some big developments in the days she'd been away.

* * *

"You're joking," Isabel stared at her brother, seated across from her at the table, then turned to Liz, who was standing near the doorway to the small breakfast nook. They both shook their heads.

"Not joking in the least," Max said thickly.

Isabel watched the two, her brother and his wife. Max stared hard at the table, while Liz stared hard at Max. They both looked pained and Isabel wasn't surprised why.

"Maria's going to have a baby," Isabel repeated the words to herself, not believing it really.

Max smiled painfully and nodded, still staring at the table.

"What does this mean?" Isabel asked, but neither responded.

"There's more," Max said.

"What more could there be? Unless?" Isabel looked hopefully at Liz, the idea of becoming an aunt suddenly something she wanted now more then ever before.

"No!" Liz answered emphatically shaking her head.

"It's Kyle," Max started.

Isabel felt a shock flow through her at the sound of Kyle's name.

"What? Is he okay?" she asked immediately, confused at the intensity of her concern.

"Well, that depends on your perspective. He's started to notice some changes," Max answered.

"Changes?"

"He's started to get powers," Liz added. "And he's none to thrilled about it."

"I'm glad you're here, so maybe you can help him along. We've done nothing but argue and upset him since it started yesterday," Max sighed. "I think you're likely the only one who can talk to him."

"Where is he?" Isabel questioned, her mind still trying to figure out what was up between Liz and Max.

"He's at a motel down the street. There are…well…complications to his powers; especially when he gets upset-so we all decided he should be alone, for everyone's safety."

Isabel stared at her brother with complete astonishment.

"You left him alone for over a day? Has anyone spoken to him or seen him?"

"I tried to talk to him this morning, but he wouldn't open the door and just yelled at me to go away. Then-," Liz stopped as Max turned to look at her.

The two stared at each other for a moment, then Max turned back to Isabel and Liz just shook her head and left the room.

"Max?" Isabel reached out and took her brother's hands.

"It's nothing. Really, I'd rather you look in on Kyle. If we can't get him under control we might be found out. As it is, Michael and Maria aren't talking, Liz and I-," Max stopped.

"Please Iz, I feel like everything is spiraling out of control-and we are no closer to discovering what this James person knows, or even who he is. We haven't heard from Kal in weeks and he's no longer living where he was when I saw him last. Things are not going well for us," Max looked panicked and unsure and for the first time in a very long time, Isabel felt nervous and afraid for them all.

* * *

She waited for almost ten minutes after first knocking on the door. She had announced her presence but still there was no movement from inside.

She knew he was there however; she could hear the TV through the thin door. Isabel wanted very badly to simply unlock the door with her powers and make sure Kyle wasn't hanging dead from the shower rod; but she respected his privacy too much to do that. Instead she waited.

Isabel sat and leaned her back against the door, every few minutes she would knock and tell Kyle she was still there; waiting for him to open the door.

The day faded fast and soon the sky was a murky, navy blue. Isabel wished they were back in Roswell where the stars shone so bright you didn't need streetlights to see the way. But here in L.A. there was no chance of seeing a night sky. It was a random thought-the stars. But somewhere out in that invisible night sky was her home; or rather, where she was from. She felt a moment of melancholy for the times back in Roswell when she and Jesse would camp out in the desert, stargazing. Before he knew of her "alien" parentage that is…

Rustling from the room stirred Isabel and she immediately turned and pressed her ear to the door.

"Kyle?" she knocked lightly again.

"I'm still here; will you please open the door?"

"You must be hungry; we can order Chinese and talk about what's bothering you," Isabel tapped on the door again.

"Please, Kyle. You need me," Isabel paused as a new wave of emotion swept over her, "and I need you right now too. Please, I need my friend."

Isabel lost control of her voice and before she could stop it, tears were streaming down her face and it was all she could do to keep from crying out from the sudden loneliness.

She figured he had been sitting on the other side of the door, because no sooner had she started crying then the door was open and Kyle was lifting her gently, pulling her into the dark hotel room and holding her to him.

The feel of a man's arms around her, a man who wasn't her brother, was so good to Isabel. She held on to Kyle tight and responded to the warmth radiating from his body. It wasn't long before they were kissing. Two wounded souls trying to find comfort with each other.

Isabel pushed aside her conscious self and let her feelings lead her. It felt so good; so right.

There was no time for words; because it wasn't words that either of them needed. It was compassion, desire, love, passion.

When they had exhausted themselves in bed, they slept; tightly wrapped in each other's arms. Isabel hadn't slept so well since long before they had run from Roswell.

Only in the morning, when the bright rays of the rising sun threatened the dark safety of the hotel room, did Isabel start to feel the vestiges of remorse. She awoke early, and was surprised, but not sorry, to find herself naked in bed with Kyle. Her legs still intertwined in his. She watched him sleep, and was shocked to find he'd aged in just the few days she'd been away. There were deep lines on his face that she'd not noticed before.

Watching Kyle sleep, Isabel felt her chest tighten. She'd crossed a line. And she didn't know how to go back, if it was even possible. She'd known for nearly a year or more that Kyle had had a crush on her. And here she was, in bed with him when she wasn't even sure she felt more then friendship for him.

Panic started to set in, and Isabel tensed. Slowly she pulled away from Kyle, gently lifting his arm from around her waist. Kyle stirred, but didn't wake. Apparently he'd not slept well the last few days either.

Escaping the bed, Isabel dressed as quickly as possible, and scribbling a short one-sentence note to Kyle she quietly left the hotel. It was early yet already the day was hot and Isabel could smell the salt from the ocean air. Without a thought for anyone other then herself, she ran to the car and drove to the nearest beach access.

She had a lot of thinking to do.


	11. March of the Witch Hunters

Isabel wasn't sure how long she sat on the beach before Max found her. It was long enough for the sun to warm the sand, and long enough for the tide to retreat.

How he'd found her she didn't know. All she knew was that she was alone, and then Max was there, sitting next to her in the sand.

"How did things get so screwed up?" Isabel finally spoke, still staring at the wide, blue-gray expanse of the ocean before her. Her mind had been reeling, replaying and reliving the events of the last few weeks over and over.

"I don't know," he answered.

They sat together, both staring at the ocean, in silence. Around them the beach was coming to life. Families were arriving laden with coolers and beach chairs; kids screamed with laughter and mothers and fathers yelled with irritation.

_The day would be hot_, Isabel thought with irritation. Already beads of sweat were popping up on the back of her neck.

"What are we going to do, Max?" Isabel asked finally. Hoping her brother, their leader, would suddenly and magically have all the answers.

When there was no response, Isabel tore her eyes from the great sea before her and looked at her brother. She wasn't expecting what she saw.

Tears.

Max was crying. Isabel, not saying a word, reached out and embraced her brother. Ignoring the people around them, the brother and sister held each other and cried with each other. Apparently, each was as lost and confused as the other.

In time they calmed down and Isabel learned what was upsetting Max. He and Liz had argued over children. Max wanted them; Liz did not. Not because she didn't like kids, or even because she didn't want them in general; she didn't want them with Max. Her reason being it was possible their children would be "different". This revelation had hurt Max deeply, and he and Liz hadn't resolved the issue since it was first discussed in the days Isabel was gone to Boston.

Isabel, understanding Liz's feelings, thought it quite rude and inconsiderate of her sister-in-law to impose such a rule. Max couldn't change who he was; and after having to give away one baby for his own safety, he was very intent on eventually filling some of that hole in his heart with other children. Isabel had to wonder if Liz had thought through what it meant when she'd married Max; if she knew then that she wasn't sure she wanted children with him.

Isabel then confessed to Max all that had happened in Boston, they'd not had the chance yet to talk about anything, Isabel having been thrust back into the "alien mess" with Kyle's transformation…

Kyle. Isabel kept what happened between them to herself. There was no use in creating more relationship drama for Max to worry about.

The beach was nearly packed when Isabel and Max decided to head back to her friend's apartment, their "safe house". Max called ahead and learned that Kyle had returned, and was nearly like his old self again, his newly triggered powers no longer causing problems. When Isabel asked Max what those powers had been, he told her it had been much like what Liz had experienced. Whenever Kyle was angry or his emotions flared up, things tended to melt, or even start on fire. Isabel tried to recall if she saw any damage in his hotel room and couldn't. Part of her was glad his anger and emotional well-being were back in check, but she was now more nervous then before to see him again. She still wasn't sure of her feelings towards him.

Walking back to the nearly full parking lot, Isabel noticed a man in sunglasses on a cell phone hovering two cars down from where she'd parked.

Stopping, Isabel watched as the man slowly scanned the crowd, back and forth, back and forth.

"What is it?" Max asked after a few seconds of standing still.

Isabel just pointed, and Max followed her direction. She felt him stiffen next to her. Still they stood there, frozen like deer in headlights.

The man hadn't seen them yet, likely because of the beach volleyball courts set up on the upper sections of the beach. There were three games being played in the sand between them and the parking lot.

"Let's go," Max whispered, tugging Isabel's arm back into the beach crowd. She let him pull her as she thought back to trip to Boston. _Did I mess up?_ She thought, _Did I lead them right to us?_

Once near the breaking tide, Max and Isabel ran up the beach. There was no time for discussion. They knew they had to get as far from that parking lot as possible.

They neared the end of the public beach. A giant pier jutted out ahead of them. There were fewer people down here, and the beach was narrower and rockier.

"Here," Isabel called out, seeing a restaurant with a large parking lot full of cars. She turned and heard Max coming up behind her.

There were nearly 30 cars in the lot, and Isabel headed towards the Cherry red Camero that had caught her attention from the beach. Taking a quick sweep of the parking lot and seeing no one in sight, she softly touched the car, disabling the alarm and changing its paint job to basic black.

Max climbed in the drivers seat and with a slight touch of the hand the car started right up and they were off.

"We need to go back," Isabel panted, trying to catch her breath.

"We are going back," Max said, turning towards the direction of the safe-house.

"No Max, back to the beach," Isabel said, her breathing regaining a more normal rhythm.

"What? Why?" Max looked at her like she was crazy and continued down the road towards the freeway that would take them back to Meg and Jesse's apartment.

"We need to know, Max! We need to know who we're dealing with, how many there are, and what they know!" Isabel's voice rose with each word. "This is our chance! We saw him, but he didn't see us. We have the advantage!"

"And what if they already know about the safe-house?" She added. Max veered hard left and pulled over on the shoulder of the road.

"Fine. What do you propose?" Max asked, his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white.

"We go back and follow him. He'll lead us right to their base of operations. We can eliminate them all, take back our lives," Isabel suddenly felt her blood run cold. She'd never in her life suggested they do what she was saying they do. They'd defended themselves in the past, and people had died, but never had they sought them out; the prey becoming the predator.

"We need help," Max finally said.

"No," Isabel was adamant. "We can do it ourselves. We can go this alone. We shouldn't contact the others again in case our location was compromised," Isabel was frantic with the fear of possibly having led the Special Unit to their location; visions of Michael, Maria, Liz and Kyle tied up and drugged, being cut into and tortured as Max had been in the white room, swam before her eyes. She would not let that happen, and she would die rescuing her friends if they were, indeed, captured.

Max sat silently while Isabel tried to remain calm.

"Fine, we'll do this your way," he finally said, swinging the car around at incredible speed, leaving a long, black skid mark through four lanes of the highway.

* * *

They had pulled off across the road from the main parking area of the beach. The man was still in the lot, only now he was right next to the car Isabel had been using and as they watched, he pulled out a slim-jim and broke into the vehicle. Isabel watched the man get in and rummage through the glove box (emptied yesterday when Isabel had stolen the car). They saw him jump out of the vehicle and slam the door shut. He pulled out his cell phone and began gesturing wildly as he walked quickly towards a long, black car with heavily tinted windows. Isabel shook her head. _You'd think they'd be less obvious_, she thought with a brief moment's amusement.

The man pulled out of the parking lot and turned south. Max waited for a few cars to pass, then he followed. They didn't have to go far. Not quite three miles down the road the car pulled off into a run down neighborhood, then disappeared up a narrow alley. Max pulled their stolen Camero off the road and they pursued the other car on foot.

About 100 yards down the alley there was a door. This door looked different then all the other doors that opened to the same alley. This door was compact steel and had reinforcements around the doorjamb. All the other doors were rotted out wood.

The car was no where to be seen. Isabel assumed it had turned into an adjoining alley. She pulled Max back down the alley towards the street where their car was parked, and they ducked behind a dumpster just moments before the man who they'd followed reappeared further down the alley. He walked purposefully towards the door, and didn't even glance down the alley towards where Isabel and Max were watching as he disappeared through the door.

Max and Isabel ran towards the slowly closing door, reaching it just before the clasp locked it once again to the outside world. They stood and listened for any signs of movement beyond the door, and all they heard were the fading footsteps of the man they were following.

Taking a deep breath, Max slowly opened the door enough that he could slip through, and Isabel followed him, silently shutting the door behind her. They were in what looked like a storeroom. There were stock shelves on three of the walls, and save for a bottle of bleach that looked like it'd been there since 1980, the shelves were empty.

Max crept towards the end of the room where a swinging door with a square window panel was still slightly swinging from the man who'd just passed through. Max looked through the window, then gestured for Isabel to do the same.

Through the door was what looked like an abandoned restaurant. Isabel could see part of a kitchen to the left, and what had likely been the main dining area straight ahead. In that dining area were three men. One was tied to a chair with his back to Isabel, and the other two men were standing behind him, talking and gesturing. Isabel could make out their profiles and recognized the one doing most of the talking as the one they'd followed from the beach.

"What do you think," Isabel asked as they moved back towards the rear door, ready to make a fast escape if necessary.

"I think we want to know who the man tied up is, what the other men are doing with him, and what it all has to do with us," Max said in a low voice.

"Do we rush in there now? Should we wait and see if they try to move him?" Isabel was suddenly afraid. It had been a while since they'd done anything like this, and Isabel had been lulled into a false sense of complacency.

Max shrugged.

"If we rush in there there's a good chance those men will be killed," Isabel shuddered at the cold tone of Max's voice, and at the implications of what he was saying.

"If we wait, it might be awhile," he added.

"We have to go now," Isabel replied, making the decision for them. Max looked at her and a silent agreement passed between them.

This was war, it said. It was kill or be killed.

So they killed, and then they ran.

* * *

The scene seemed to play out like one from a movie. Isabel and Max rushed into the room and the two men, slow to react, just turned and looked at them stupidly. It was all the time they needed as Max reached out his hand and the men flew back against the front wall, slumping to the ground after making contact.

The man sitting in the chair was trying to turn around, wildly grunting through the gag over his mouth.

Isabel moved in what felt like slow motion towards the man, as Max stood over the other two men that were either unconscious or dead on the floor. Isabel decided she didn't want to know which was the case.

She removed the gag and the man immediately starting talking; what he said got both Max and Isabel's attention.

* * *

It was sunset. The sky was a particularly beautiful red, orange and yellow. Isabel looked out once more through the small section of window they'd cleared for their lookout. The street in front of them was still deserted.

They were holed up in a run down theatre. After they'd run from the abandoned restaurant, they'd found the car had been stolen from them so they were forced to move on foot. They made it three blocks when Isabel noticed the boarded up movie theatre. And it was there that they stopped to regroup and formulate a plan.

For plans had to be made. Logistics had to be worked out. Tomorrow they would move on the Special Unit because now they knew where they were working from.

James, the man they'd been seeking, had told them.


End file.
